


Age of the Rogues

by GoringWriting



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Asexual Character, Axel/Hartley, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Joe is an okay babysitter, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pre relationship Jax/Wally, Rachel Rathaway's A+ Parenting, Singh is not, Trans Male Character, and Shawna/Mark, asexual Roy Bivolo, for Mick/Len, how much trouble can de-aged rogues get into?, oliver/barry - Freeform, slow burn Lisa Snart/Sara Lance, the answer is a lot, trans!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 40,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: A new Meta is on the loose and she has the ability to de-age anyone she wants. When the Rogues step in to help Barry take he down they end up getting whammied. Can Team Flash and the Legends find a way to reverse it? Or will they be stuck with a bunch of children to raise? And will the Legends team finally realize that Mick Rory is good for more than just burning stuff?





	1. Unexpected Backup

No one really knows how it happened, but one minute Barry is fighting the new meta of the week alone and then the next he has the Rogues fighting by his side. A turn of events that Barry is glad for. This Meta is unfairly tough, for no apparent reason. Every time Barry gets close her her, her eyes start glowing and Barry has to retreat because whatever her power is, he does not want to experience it first hand. There’s no telling what it could do to him and he doesn’t want to risk hurting the people he cares about.

 

A bullet from the Meta’s gun just barely misses Barry’s shoulder and suddenly there’s a bright blue blast from behind him, drawing his attention behind him. Standing there is Leonard Snart,  cold gun in his hand.

 

“Careful Flash, wouldn’t want your life to end in a flash,” Snart calls as his other rogues appear behind him. Barry tenses, not exactly sure why they are there. Trickster gives a tiny wave before hurling a bomb at the Meta who dives out of the way. The bomb explodes, shaking the ground and knocking the Meta to her knees.

 

She growls low and her eyes begin glowing and everyone ducks behind the first thing they can. Somehow Snart ends up ducking behind the same car as Barry.

 

“Any idea what she can do?” Snart asks peeking over the top of the car and ducking back down as she shoots at him.

 

“No, but I don’t think I want to find out the hard way,” Barry shouts over the gunfire.

 

“Yes, well, let’s keep it that way then,” Snart says and shoots at the Meta when she stops to reload her gun. 

 

“What’s the plan Lenny?” Lisa calls from her hiding spot behind a nearby bank. Mick is next to her keeping an eye on anything that moves.

 

“We distract her long enough for Flash to knock her out. She can’t whammy all of us at once, and she won’t know who to whammy first!” Snart calls back and the Rogue’s rush the Meta. At first it looks like they’re going to be able to take her down but she starts laughing and her eyes glow green. Snart stands and aims his gun at her but before he can get a shot off light shoots out of her eyes, hitting all the rogues in her immediate vicinity. Snart screams out his sister’s name, but there’s no response.

 

Snart starts to stand but Barry sees a flash of green and pulls Snart back down behinds the car, the green light bounces off of a mirror in Mirror Master’s pocket and then reflects off a car mirror and hits Snart square in the chest. The man grunts as he goes down. 

 

The Meta turns her eyes toward where Barry is hiding and Barry slides himself under the car. He hears the Meta chuckle and take a couple of steps towards him and say, “what now Flash? Your backup has been incapacitated, and you can’t get close enough to stop me.”

 

Barry squeezes his eyes shut and counts to ten before running behind a building, the Meta laughs, “Run as fast as you want Flash, there’s no way to outrun my powers, without abandoning the people who were so kind as to help you take me on. We both know you’re not going to abandon them, so why don’t you just come on out.”

 

Barry is about to answer but the Meta’s phone rings and she quickly picks it up and listens on the other end.

 

“Yeah, okay, I’ll be there in twenty minutes,” he hears her say and then listens as she gets on her motorcycle and drives away.

 

Before she’s out of earshot he hears her say, “you lucked out this time flash,” and just like that she’s gone and Barry breathes a sigh of relief.

 

“Barry? Barry? Are you okay?” Cisco asks in his ear.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, but prepare the lab, the rogues got blasted by the Meta and I don’t know what the effect is yet,” Barry says.

 

“Wait, the Rogues? As in Captain Cold and Heatwave?” Cisco asks.

 

“And Mirror Master, Golden Glider, and so on and so forth. They showed up here when the Meta almost shot me and they tried to distract her so I could knock her out, but she whammied them,” Barry says pulling a shard of glass out of his leg. There must have been glass under the car.

 

“Well I can understand Snart, Rory and Lisa helping out, but Hartley and the others? No way,” Cisco says in Barry’s ear.

 

“I’m telling you Cisco, they showed up and tried to help me. Trickster Sr. even waved at me, it was weird,” Barry says peeking out from behind the building. He doesn’t see Snart but chances are if he managed to stay conscious for a little bit, the crook probably dragged himself over to check on Lisa. Barry heads over to where the Rogues had been taken down. 

 

What he sees stops him dead and he whispers, “oh my god.”

 

Suddenly he has Cisco yelling in his ear, “Barry what is it? What’s wrong?”

 

“Cisco, you’re not going to believe this,” Barry says staring down at the unconscious rogues in shock.

 

“Not believe what? What’s wrong?” Cisco demands.

 

“I’ll bring the Rogues to the lab one by one, get the medical facility ready, and make sure Caitlin knows that I’m bringing the Rogues by. You have to see this to believe it,” Barry says picking Snart’s body up and starts running.


	2. Rogue Changes

“Um Barry, I thought you were bringing the rogues over for medical exams,” Cisco says coming into the lab as Barry puts Lisa’s unconscious body next to her brother’s. Cisco stares at the eight year old girl laying next to a boy who can’t be more than sixteen. 

 

“I am,” Barry says looking up at Cisco and everything clicks.

 

“Are you telling me that the rogues were de-aged!” Cisco shrieks so loud that Caitlin and Wally run in.

 

“What’s going on? Who are they?” Wally asks staring at the two unconscious people.

 

“Leonard and Lisa Snart aka Captain Cold and Golden Glider,” Barry says and Caitlin stares at him.

 

“I’m sorry but aren’t the Snart’s a bit...um...older?” Caitlin asks and Barry nods.

 

“All the Rogues are like this, Wally, think you could help me carrying the rest of them here?” Barry asks and Caitlin holds up a hand.

 

“What, how many people were hit with the Meta’s blast?”

 

“Every single one of them that was there. The Snart’s, Rory, Scudder, Rosa, Hartley, Mardon, Baez, Bivolo, and the Tricksters,” Barry explains and Cisco and Caitlin stare at him.

 

“You can’t be serious, why on earth would they help you?” Cisco exclaims as Barry runs off and comes in carrying a toddler and a kid that they can’t even begin to guess the age of, Barry lays them on a table in the corner in a little nest of clothing that was too big for them now. 

 

“This can’t be happening, do you think they have the minds of their respective ages or do you think they’ll will have the brain and memories of their younger selves?” Cisco asks.

 

“I don’t honestly know. I’ve never read any academic journals on age regression,” Caitlin says as Barry disappears and reappears with an eighteen year old.

 

“Is that…” Caitlin starts.

 

“Mick Rory? Yes,” Barry says dashing back out again before yelling to Wally, “Wally can you call Joe? He might have some baby and children's clothes we can use? Most of them are practically swimming in their clothes,” Barry says and Wally opens his mouth but Barry is already got.

 

“Great, how am I supposed to explain to Joe that we need baby clothes because a nationally wanted band of bank robbers somehow got themselves turned into a bunch of kids and teens?” Wally groans reaching for the phone.

 

“Okay, this is going to sound terrible, but...maybe you should lie,” Cisco says and Wally looks at him.

 

“And say what? You know Joe is going to want to know why we need a bunch of children’s clothes, and when I say that we have a couple of children here at the lab he’s going to want to know where their parents are, and what am I supposed to tell him?” Wally asks and Barry zooms back in with a box of clothes and a couple of toddlers in his arms. He puts the box down and hands the infants to Wally.

 

Before Barry takes off again he says, “nevermind, I found some baby and kid’s clothes.”

 

“Do I even want to know?” Wally asks looking at Caitlin and Cisco.

 

“That looks like the box of donated clothes that Cisco took to Goodwill last week,” Caitlin says looking at Cisco who is definitely trying to avoid meeting her eyes.

 

“About that, I was going to donate them, but then that Meta with the laser eyes showed up and I forgot,” Cisco says.

 

“Well it’s a good thing you forgot, otherwise we wouldn’t have any clothes for the rogues...and that is a sentence I never thought I would ever say,” Caitlin says shaking her head a little and picks up the toddler that Barry had claimed was Rosa Dillon.

 

“What are you doing?” Cisco asks leaning to look over her shoulder.

 

“Well, right now they’re all wrapped up in their adult clothes. We might as well get them properly dressed while Barry is out gathering the rest of them,” Caitlin says.

 

“Do we have to?” Cisco asks holding up a kid that has to be Hartley, no other Rogue could have this many moles. He kid shifts him his sleep and Cisco holds his as far away from him as possible. 

 

“Yes, they may be our villains, but right now they are kids that can’t fend for themselves. Once they wake up...if they wake up...and demonstrate that they have the same mental capabilities as their original selves, then they can take care of themselves from then on,” Caitlin says and attempts to get Rosa into a pair of overalls.

 

“I’ll run to the store and get some diapers and...milk? Or do babies drink formula?” Wally asks.

 

“The older ones should be able to drink apple juice, I guess the teens can drink whatever they want, and I honestly don’t know what to do about the really young ones. I think formula, since it has the necessary vitamins, proteins and nutrients for them,” Caitlin says rocking Rosa in her arms. Wally zips off and Barry returns.

 

“That’s the last of them,” he says putting them in another little nest of blankets. Wally returns with the diapers, potty training pants and drinks and everyone takes a diaper.

 

“This is so weird, I’m dressing Hartley,” Cisco says.

 

“Hey at least you probably won’t have to change him. He’s at that age where they can start wearing regular underwear,” Caitlin says staring at the diaper and trying to figure out which side goes in front, and which side goes in back.

 

“Yeah, but I’m still seeing Hartley naked,” Cisco says unwrapping Hartley’s hoodie, that had been used as a blanket for him.

 

“Yeah, you’re seeing a four maybe five year old naked. Chances are Hartley won’t even remember any of this,” Caitlin says and Wally sets up a cot in the cortex so that she can lay Rosa down, and not have to worry about her rolling off of something when she wakes up. Cisco finishes putting Hartley in a T-shirt and jeans...ha, take that Mr. Fancy Dresser...and lays him next to Rosa.

 

“Barry can you pass me Shawna please,” Caitlin says and Barry hands the child with cute little curls to Caitlin and then picks up a toddler that he thinks is one of the tricksters, judging by the fact that they are wrapped in a spandex leotard. He makes quick work of changing and dressing the toddler and lays him down.

 

They make quick work of the rest of the Rogues. Barry starts setting up cribs that he was able to get from a used furniture store thanking his luck that he hadn’t had to change Snart, all he had to do was hem his pants and put a belt on him, same with Mick. He’s almost certain that if the Snart found out he’d seen him naked that Snart would never speak to him again.

 

“Man, this is so weird...but also kinda cute? Like I know these guys killed people, but look at those cheeks,” Wally says poking Hartley’s cheek before turning back to where he is helping Caitlin setup changing table.

 

“Thank goodness you didn’t get anything from IKEA, otherwise we’d never get this stuff put together,” Cisco says from where he’s writing out little name tags and sticking them to each Rogue.

 

“You’re telling me, I still have a bookcase in the basement I never put together,” Barry says.

 

“I have a bed I ended up returning,” Wally adds.

 

“I have a chair that ended up lopsided,” Caitlin says making everyone laugh.

 

When the laughter dies down Cisco says, “Guys, we have a problem.”

 

“What?” Barry asks looking up.

 

“We have too many girls and we’re missing a boy,” Cisco says.

 

“What do you mean?” Caitlin asks going over to Cisco and looking at the children.

 

“We’re missing Mardon, and we have that little girl over there, I can’t identify her. So either she’s a Rogue we haven’t faced yet, or you accidently picked up someone’s kid and left Mardon out there,” Cisco says.

 

“I swear that I picked up all the Rogues,” Barry says thinking back to when he had been carrying them back.

 

“Relax Scarlet, all my Rogues are accounted for,” a voice says and the four of them turn as one to stare at the teenage version of Leonard Snart.

 

“Snart? You remember who I am?” Barry asks a little surprised.

 

“Yes I do Barry,” Snart says and stands so that he can stretch out his body without jostling the other kids.

 

“Wait, you said all your Rogues are accounted for, but Mark isn’t here, and who is this extra girl?” Cisco asks.

 

“It is not my story to tell, so listen close. All my Rogues are in this room,” Snart says leaning against the wall and Barry can’t help to notice his voice doesn’t sound right. Even taking into account the fact that Snart is still going through puberty and there being a lot less damage to Snart’s vocal cords, there’s still something off about Snart’s voice and Barry can’t quite put his finger on it.

 

“What do you mean, all your Rogues are here? Mark isn’t.”

 

“For a bunch of scientists you all don’t have a lot of common sense” Snart muses.

 

It takes them a few minutes of deep thought before all four members of team Flash let out a collective, “oh,” when they finally figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages: James Jesse: 4  
> Axel Walker: 3  
> Hartley Rathaway:5  
> Leonard Snart: 16  
> Mick Rory: 18  
> Lisa Snart: 8  
> Mark Mardon: 10  
> Shawna Baez: 10  
> Roy Bivolo: 1  
> Sam Scudder: 3  
> Rosa Dillon: 2
> 
> As always let me know what you think in the comments, or come say hi on tumblr @hotforcaptaincold


	3. Ages of Thought

“Wait, you mean that Mark was born a girl?” Cisco asks staring at the little girl in question. Snart rolls his eyes and Hartley starts to toss and turn n his sleep and he slowly open his eyes. “Hartley?” Caitlin says softly and the boy opens his eyes and looks up at Caitlin.

 

“Are you the new Nanny?” Hartley asks rubbing his eyes and searching for his glasses, which Caitlin hands to him.

 

“I... Yes, I'm your new Nanny,” Caitlin says not knowing what else to do in this situation. Why doesn't Hartley remember them or his life as an adult?

 

Shawna slowly wakes up and looks around at them and starts crying. Wally immediately flashes to her side and tries to hold her.

 

“LET GO OF ME. WHERE'S MY MAMA!” Shawna screams and Hartley stares at her and looks around at their surroundings.

 

“Where are we? I'm not allowed to leave the house even with supervision from a nanny,” Hartley says and Barry is shocked at how articulate Hartley is, but judging by what he knows about the Rathaways he can wager a guess that they weren't the baby talk type.

 

“Okay, okay we're in a...a...a,” Caitlin starts.

 

“We’re in a hospital. We were exposed to a highly contagious disease. Our parents are outside because they don't have the disease and they don't want us to infect them,” Snart says from his cot.

 

“Wait, we're sick?” Shawna asks looking at Caitlin wide eyed.

 

“You might have been exposed to it, that’s why you’re here,” Barry says as gently as he can as Lisa wakes up and immediately attaches herself to Snart.

 

“Lenny, where are we? Who’re they? Why are we here? Are they cops?” Lisa asks looking up at her brother.

 

“Relax Lise, we’re here because we may have been exposed to a virus,” Snart says.

 

“What kind of virus?” Mick groans sitting up and rubbing his head. 

 

“I don’t know, but I don’t believe it’s lethal,” Snart says and one of the really small babies starts crying and Cisco stares at it. 

 

“What do I do?” Cisco mouths to Barry and Snart sighs and passes Lisa to Mick who tucks her protectively under his arm and Snart goes over to the baby and picks him up.

 

“How do none of you know how to hold a one year old?” Snart says rocking the baby that they are sure is Roy, or at least they are seventy percent sure. Telling the tricksters apart is nearly impossible. The father and son duo look so much alike that they can’t tell if the older toddler is Jesse or Axel, but they decided to work under the assumption that the older toddler is Jesse and the younger is Axel.

 

“Oh and what do you know about babies?” Cisco snaps.

 

“Cisco, the proof of how not thought out that statement is happens to be sitting under Mick’s arm, care to rethink your last question?” Snart asks reaching for one of the bottles and the formula. Snart checks to make sure that there’s nothing that could hurt Roy in the formula and then makes a bottle in the employees lounge and starts feeding Roy.

 

“He’s cute,” Lisa says peeking out from under Mick’s arm. Roy coos at her and flails his tiny fist and manages to hit Wally.

 

“Okay, looks like you’re all getting a crash course in child rearing. First lesson, how to hold a baby. Scarlet you’re first,” Snart says and passes Roy to Barry. The infant immediately starts crying.

 

“Hold still! Stop shaking!” Snart snaps and positions Barry's arms so that he's supporting Roy's head and then shows Barry how to rock his arms. Roy stares up at him and blinks a couple times and Barry gulps, not sure what Roy has planned for him, but at least he's not crying anymore. 

 

“Your turn Cisco,” Snart says and passes Roy to him. Cisco takes Roy into his arms and getting the proper hold a lot quicker than Barry had. 

 

“This is so strange. I'm rocking a supervillain to sleep while the man who kidnapped me shows me how,” Cisco mumbles as Snart teaches Caitlin and Wally the proper way.

 

“Just be glad I remember who I am and how old I actually am, otherwise you'd have a lot more trouble on your hands,” Snart says.

 

“Yeah, why are you the only one who remembers who you are?” Barry asks examining Snart.

 

“I don't know Scarlet, maybe it has to do with where I was. Maybe the farther away you are from the blast the less it affects you,” Snart says.

 

“But that doesn't make sense. Sure you were farther away from the blast but you de-aged by more years than most of the rogues,” Caitlin says having calculated that Snart de-aged about twenty-eight years, give or take.

 

“Okay so proximity is out,” Barry says writing it down on a white board and the crossing it out. 

 

“Okay, where were you hit on your body?” Cisco asks.

 

“Right in my chest,” Snart says.

 

“Okay where were the others hit?” Wally asks.

 

“Mick was hit in the back, Roy in the eyes, I think it clipped Lisa on the shoulder. Axel was hit on the back of the head. I didn't see the others,” Snart says.

 

“Okay, it's not where you were hit because practically no one was hit in the same place,” Barry says crossing that out.

 

“Wait, I wasn't hit with the beam directly. It bounced off of a mirror,” Snart says.

 

“Like with the basilisk stare,” Cisco says excitedly.

 

“It's a possibility. It’s the only variable that is different from you and the other Rogues,” Barry says and then writes each name on a board and then says, “Snart how old do you feel or thing you are?”

 

“I think I’m sixteen,” Snart says and then peeks under his shirt, “yep I’m sixteen,” Snart adds and Barry wonders what Snart needed to look at.

 

“Okay so Snart is sixteen, that makes Mick how old?” Barry asks writing the number sixteen next to Snart’s name.

 

“Probably seventeen maybe eighteen, depends on what day he was de-aged to, but I'm leaning more towards eighteen, I think that should be close enough,” Snart says and Barry writes it down.

 

“And Lisa?” 

 

“Eight.”

 

“Okay so now we have to figure out how old the others are, and hopefully which trickster is which, when they wake up,” Barry says and Caitlin goes over to Shawna and Hartley and asks them how old they are.

 

“I just turned ten,” she says and Barry can see that she wants to be excited but she’s too nervous, being around so many strangers. 

 

Barry writes down Shawna’s answer, as Caitlin turns her attention to Hartley who is swinging his feet that are dangling from the too tall stool he’d moved to, which even Cisco has to admit is adorable, and she asks him the same question.

 

“I’m five,” Hartley says and while Barry writes it Cisco looks over at the cot full of still sleeping rogues and sucks in a startled breath.

 

“Guys,” Cisco says.

 

“So there’s no real connection between the age they started and the age they are now. Snart de-aged by twenty-eight years, as did Mick, but Lisa de-aged by only twenty- three and Hartley by twenty-two and Roy has to have been de-aged by like forty-something years, so there’s no real connection there,” Barry says writing down the number of years each person is missing.

 

“Guys,” Cisco tries again.

 

“Could that have something to do with how close they were to the Meta? I mean I know that doesn’t quite fit in with Snart but well, Jesse was the closest to the Meta when the blast occurred an that man has to be pushing sixty-five and now he's either three or four, and Roy was right behind him,” Barry says.

 

“But that doesn’t explain me, I wasn’t even close to the Meta during the blast, and I got whammied harder than most of the people that swarmed her,” Snart says.

 

“Guys!” 

 

“Maybe the mirror negated the mental aspect of her powers but amplified the physical?”

 

“It’s a theory, and a lot better than nothing,” Snart says.

 

“GUYS!”

 

“What is it Cisco?”

 

“We have a problem.” 

 

“What kind of problem?”

  
“The tricksters are gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Let me know what you think! I love hearing from you all and I love working your little suggestions into my story. And as always come say hi on Tumblr @HotForCaptainCold.


	4. Tricks and Treats

“What do you mean the Tricksters are gone?” Barry asks going over to him.

 

“I mean, that they are gone, they’re not on the cot, I should now, I specifically put them on either side of Mark,” Cisco says indicating where Mark is and sure enough there are two Trickster sized gaps on either side of him.

 

“Could they simply be fitful sleepers and just rolled of the bed and under or behind something?” Snart asks taking a quick look around for places they could have hidden themselves, his eyes skim over the utility closet, too obvious, Jesse, even as a child, would want more finesse in a hiding space, Axel would maybe pick that, but it seems unlikely, Axel seems like he’s take an immediate liking to Jesse, even though they probably don’t remember that they’re family. So it’s only logical Axel would follow Jesse’s lead.

 

“We would know if they left the room right?” Snart asks and Cisco nods.

 

“They wouldn’t be able to reach the handle, unless they somehow managed to stand on each other’s shoulders, and even then, there are protocols on the doors to prevent unauthorized opening and closing of any door in the cortex.”

 

“Well I’m glad to hear you’ve updated your security systems. I was starting to worry that you enjoyed getting broken into and out of,” Snart says with a smirk and Barry rolls his eyes, of all the Rogues, it had to be Snart that retained his memories, although he’d rather have Snart helping them. It is easier, not having to worry about the three original Rogues trying to escape.

 

“Ha ha Snart,” Cisco says and checks underneath a table only to let out a small cry of alarm.

 

“What is it?” Caitlin asks and Cisco looks at them, silly string hanging from his hair.

 

“What on earth?” Caitlin asks picking at the bright green goop.

 

“They must have been searching for items and found their costumes, you’d be surprised how much stuff they hide in there,” Snart says.

 

“The question is, what else did they take from their costumes, because the idea of two tiny Tricksters running around with bombs scares the living daylights out of me,” Cisco says carefully wiping away the silly string.

 

“So now we have to be careful about where we search for them, there’s no telling what else they set up,” Snart says and pokes a broomstick under a table only to pull it back out covered in silly putty.

 

“How did they have time to rig the entire room without us knowing they were awake?” Barry asks staring at an air horn that had been set to go off when someone sat down in the swivel chair on the other side of the room.

 

“My Rogues are just that good,” Snart says with a little bit of pride in his voice, and he ducks as a pillow of feathers almosts falls on him from one of the shelves sending feathers everywhere, but luckily he’s just able to avoid it, unfortunately Cisco isn’t so lucky with the shaving cream pie loaded on a spring inside a desk and he gets a faceful.

 

“That’s it!” Cisco snaps and marches over to the utility closet and opens it, only to get blasted in the face by a bomb of rainbow glitter. Caitlin hands Cisco a towel and some wipes and Cisco sets to work attempting to wash away the tricksters’ handywork. By now the other kids have noticed what’s going on and Shawna and Lisa are giggling hysterically and Snart smiles, it’s been years since he’s heard Lisa giggle like that. Mick has a tight smile on his face, he never liked pranks but he can appreciate the work that was put into thinking out each prank. Hartley is pretending not to pay attention to the pranks but Snart knows that even at five Hartley would be fascinated by the science of it.

 

“I have an idea,” Snart says as he remembers the one thing that the Jesse and Axel love more than pranks and motions Barry over and says, “Does this place have a stove?”

 

“Technically yes, why?” 

 

“Because the only way you’re going to get the Tricksters out is with chocolate chip pancakes,” Snart says straight faced and Barry stares at him like he’s grown another head.

 

“Pancakes? Have you lost your mind?”

 

“It’s the only thing that works.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Because we all live and work together, the Rogues aren’t just a team, they’re family, and a heck of a lot better than a certain other team made up of heroes,” Snart mutters and Barry looks at him, wondering if he’s referring to the Legends, and if so, why.

 

They both feel something tug on the hems of their shirts and look down to see Hartley standing there slightly wide eyed. Snart kneels down so that he can talk to him face to face and says, “What’s the matter?”

 

“I…” Hartley takes a quick glance up at Barry and blushes furiously, Snart cocks his head to the side. He remembers that Lisa used to do this to when there were people around and she had to…

 

“Okay little guy. Come on let’s go,” Snart says and picks Hartley up into his arms. Normally he’d have a problem with having someone besides Lisa or Mick this close to his body, but Hartley is the one exception. ‘Where’s the bathroom?’ Snart mouths over the top of Hartley’s head to Barry and Barry points to a door next to the exit. Snart carries Hartley over and slowly pushes the bathroom door open and peeks inside for any prank stuff.

 

Once he’s sure that the area is safe he helps Hartley with his pants and picks him up so that he can aim properly.

 

“Thank you Mr. Lenny,” Hartley says as he washes his hands while humming the ABC’s under his breath.

 

“Just Len,” Snart says but can’t help but smile, five year old Hartley is a lot sweeter and gentler than thirty year old Hartley, but Snart can’t really blame the kid for being moody and untrusting, not after what Eobard Thawne did to him as Dr. Wells, a snippet of information Snart was happy to have obtained, because it helped Hartley get some closure, not enough to get over the bulk of what Thawne had done to him, but every little bit helps.

 

“Len?” Hartley says tugging on his shirt again.

 

“Yeah Hart?” Snart says and Hartley grins happily at the nickname.

 

“You be my friend? I don’t have any, and I want one,” Hartley says looking down at the ground and Snart smiles softly.

 

“Of course I’ll be your friend. I’m sure all of us kids will get to be great friends,” he says and Hartley looks up at him wide eyed.

 

“You think so?” 

 

“I know so. I also know that you’ll want to be friends with one of the kids that are pulling the pranks. His name’s Axel and I think the two of you will be very close,” Snart says.

 

“You mean like a best friend?” Hartley asks excitedly and Snart nods. It’s not technically a lie, Hartley and Axel are very close to each other as adults...and people always say your girlfriend or boyfriend should be like your best friend. 

 

“I always wanted a best friend,” Hartley says excitedly and his eyes light up with the same spark he gets when he’s working on a project. Snart holds out a hand and Hartley reaches up a little to take it.

 

“Come on Hart, I have a feeling your future best friend will join us when the food is out,” Snart says and leads Hartley out to the other children. While they were gone the rest of the Rogues must have woke up because Sam is shrieking like a banshee for his parents, Rosa just sits in a corner sucking her thumb, and above everything else going on Snart can hear one voice screaming octaves above the rest.

 

“WHERE THE HELL IS MY BROTHER!” Mark screams at Caitlin making Roy wake up from his name and start crying, which makes Sam cry louder and Mick has Lisa pressed against his chest with his hands over her ears.

 

“Hey Hart wanna do me a favor?” Snart asks.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I need you to go say hi to that boy crying for his parents, think you can do that for me?”

 

“Yeah,” Hartley says and runs over to Sam. Snart’s next stop is to Shawna who looks up at him and slowly moves her hands away from her ears.

 

“Hi Shawna, my name’s Len.”

 

“Hi Len,” Shawna says and Snart smiles.

 

“Do you see the boy standing over there yelling at Miss Caitlin?” Snart asks indicating Mark.

 

“I see him,” Shawna says and Snart takes a quick look over, Mark seems to have already begun transitioning, which puts him somewhere ten or older, because that’s when he started raising Clyde and didn’t have to worry about what his parents would do if they found out that he is trans. 

 

“Perfect, do you think you could say hi to him?” Shawna nods and scampers off towards Mark a cheerful smile on her face, Snart makes a vow to watch those two closely. Just because he has to watch them kiss and be all lovey dovey as adults, does not mean he’s going to let two ten year olds do anything more than a peck. 

 

His next stop is to Lisa who still has her ears covered by Mick’s hands, but she’s breathing calmly again. As an adult Lisa’s able to handle yelling, but at eight, when the fear is still fresh, there’s no possible way she can handle it.

 

“Hey Lise,” Snart says and Lisa smiles as she reads his lips.

 

“Hi Lenny, I like like it here...when there’s no yelling.”

 

“Me too Lise, how about this, Mick and I are going to make pancakes when everyone calms down, how would you like to help,” Snart says.

 

“Um, excuse me, who said I’d be making pancakes?” Mick asks looking around, “because I don’t recall volunteering.”

 

“Sorry Micky, will you please make pancakes with me and Lisa for all the kids. I think it’s just what the kids need to calm down and relax long enough to have everything explained to them,” Snart says and winks at Lisa and she looks up at Mick with her trademark puppy dog look.

 

“Please Mick, I wanna steal chocolate chips,” Lisa says as Hartley comes over with Sam right behind him.

 

“Look Len, I made another friend,” Hartley says excitedly, and Snart looks over at Mark and Shawna who are smiling and giggling. Leave it to Shawna to know how to calm Mark down, even when she doesn’t know she knows how to calm Mark down.

 

“I see that Hartley good for you, now I have a question, how do you feel about chocolate chip pancakes?” Snart asks and Hartley shrugs.

 

“I’ve never had them before, so I don’t know,” Hartley says and Mick’s eyes widen.

 

“You’ve never had pancakes?” Mick asks and Hartley nods.

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry,” Hartley says.

 

“Hey no need for a sorry, you just get the first batch of pancakes then, with extra syrup,” Mick says and Hartley giggles and nods his head.

 

“I’m Hartley.”

 

“Mick.”

 

“You be my friend?”

 

“I guess so kid,” Mick says and Hartley looks up at Len.

 

“Len, I have three friends now,” Hartley says holding up the corresponding number of fingers.

 

“Four friends, you can’t be friends with my brother without being friends with me. I’m Lisa,” she says.

 

“Wow four friends, this is the best day ever,” Hartley says. Snart smiles and sits him on the cot next to Roy who stares up at Hartley.

 

“Hi baby, you my friend too?” Hartley asks and Roy giggles and squirms.

 

“I think Roy just said yes,” Snart says as he, Mick, Lisa, and Barry head towards where the stove is set up.

 

“Yay! I have five friends now, and Roy is a cute little baby,” Snart hears Hartley exclaim as the door shuts behind them and they get to work making pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and let me know if I made any mistakes, I'm not beta'd and as always come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr. Hartley's dialogue is a little weird because he's a kid and I'm trying to write like a five year old speaks ;)


	5. Pancakes, Braids, and Mick Is Not Playing Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Come say hi on Tumblr @hotforcaptaincold. Cuddle monster Axel and Joe is too old for this kind of stuff. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see and I'll try to put it in ;)

“So, any idea where we contracted this disease?” Mick asks when he, Snart, Barry, and Lisa are standing in the makeshift kitchen. Caitlin had set up a couple of Bunsen burners and Barry had brought a couple of pans, some pancake mix, and a couple bags of chocolate chips.

 

Snart wonders how the kid was able to get all the ingredients together, he’s almost certain that Barry didn’t break into a grocery store at...yeesh four A.M. good thing the kids were unconscious before coming here, otherwise they’d be cranky little misfits. As is, Snart will have to get the younger ones down for a nap in a few hours.

 

That's the last kid batch, it's for you and Lisa,” Mick says handing the plates to the two Snarts. They head back to where the rest of the kids are and sure enough the minute the plates of pancakes for the tricksters had been left unsupervised the two kids had come out of hiding to sit on either side of Hartley and eat. Mick watches the kids closely before turning to Barry.

 

“Now you listen to me closely, I don't know why Len seems to trust you, or why he's lying to Lisa about some random disease, but I know he wouldn't do it without a good reason so I'm going to play along, but you listen to me closely. If any of those kids get hurt because of you or your friends I will make sure it's the last thing you ever do. Do you understand?” Mick asks and there's a fire in his eyes that has Barry nodding his head enthusiastically.

 

“Good, now takes these out for you and the other adults while I make sure I have a couple extra plates in case anyone wants extra,” Mick says handing several plates to Barry who carries them out.

 

“I Axel, you look nice” the younger trickster says to Hartley and Barry breathes a sigh of relief, now they know that the toddler is Axel and the child is James.

 

“I'm Hartley, you be my friend?” Hartley asks and Axel nods excitedly and James pokes Hartley’s cheek.

 

When Hartley turns to look at him James says, “I wanna be your friend too,” Hartley nods happily and eats his pancakes. Axel wraps his tiny arms around Hartley’s arm and clings to him like some sort of cuddle crazed monkey, which doesn’t seem to faze Hartley in the least.

 

When he sees Mick come in he says, “Thank you Mr. Mick for making pancakes.”

 

“No problem squirt, just don’t make a mess,” Mick says and can’t resist ruffling Hartley’s hair, making him giggle. Cisco stares at Hartley wondering if this could really be the man who had made his life hell.

 

“You know there is more to Hartley than what you saw, right?” Snart says from right next to, making Cisco jump, because when on earth had he gotten that close! Surely he would have notices Snart slinking closer to him.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Did it never occur to you that Hartley treated you the way he did because that’s what Eobard wanted?” 

 

“What do you mean?” Cisco asks.

 

“Well think about it. Say I’m Thawne, I have a brilliant prodigy working for me. I want him loyal to me and only to me, so I isolate him from his coworkers. I show him special treatment and I tell him that he is my best employee,” Snart says.

 

“Okay, that explains why he was a jerk to everyone,” Cisco says.

 

“Now let’s say that that same employee is looking into my research, he’s too valuable to get rid of, but because I managed to keep him isolated he doesn’t have anyone to tell his findings to that will believe him over me, but I’m still nervous. What do I do?”

 

“You find a way to distract him,” Cisco says.

 

“Right, now how do you distract one of the sharpest minds you’ve ever known? A mind that was able to solve your toughest problems?”

 

“You give him a problem that can’t be solved with pure intelligence.”

 

“Exactly. Thawne gave Hartley an emotional issue. A rival, a person to be jealous of. Hartley instantly became scared that he was being replaced, so it rekindled those feelings of needing Eobard. For a short time he devoted all his time to trying to show Eobard that he was  better than you and that he should be his favorite.”

 

“Just like Eobard wanted, but wait why was Hartley fired then?”

 

“Because the morning of the explosion, Hartley figured out Thawne’s plan and called him on it. Thawne didn’t really need Hartley anymore and it was easier to fire him than to kill him.”

 

“But with no other employment options, no support system and no friends Hartley didn’t really have anything going for him,” Cisco says.

 

“My theory is that Thawne felt that when Hartley saw how rough his life would be without him that Hartley would come running back. Technically he did, but he wanted revenge.”

 

“Wow you make Eobard Thawne sound like an abusive partner,” Cisco says.

 

“He uses the same basic methods as one. Isolation, dependence, use of jealousy, and using insecurities against someone,” Snart says and Cisco falls quiet.

 

“I had my suspicions about Hartley and Dr. Wells...I mean Eobard. Were they…” Cisco asks and trails off when Snart gives him a look.

 

“I believe that is Hartley’s business. If you truly want to know you can ask him when he has been de-de-aged.”

 

“Right, I doubt he’ll tell me,” Cisco mutters as Roy starts fuss.

 

“Did it ever occur to you that Hartley won’t tell you anything because he doesn’t think you’ll listen and believe him?” Snart asks before heading over to rock Roy back to sleep. Hartley stares at five year old Hartley. Could Eobard really have had that much of a negative effect on Hartley’s personality? Obviously something had to have caused it.

 

A tug on his hand breaks Cisco out of his thoughts and he looks down and finds Rosa standing there.

 

“Hi, Rosa, umm what’s wrong?”

 

“Can I braid your hair? Pwease?” she asks and moves her hands asking to be picked up. Cisco picks her up and she immediately reaches for his hair.

 

“Whoa, hold up. I put a lot of work into my hair. I don’t want it to get all knotted up,” Cisco says and Rosa pouts.

 

“Pwease?” she asks wide eyed, Cisco’s heart swells a little and he slowly nods his head and he positions himself so she can braid his hair.

 

She’s almost done when a noise from the door stops everyone in their tracks and they all turn to stare at Joe West when he says, “What on earth is going on in here?”


	6. Joe West is Too Old For This Stuff

“Joe, don't freak out okay,” Barry says and Snart snorts. He may not have a lot of experience with normal father's but he's pretty sure telling them not to freak out is the last thing you'd say in this situation.

 

“Bartholomew Henry Allen why is your medical testing room doubling as a daycare for?”

 

“It's the new meta, she de-aged them. They're not really kids...Or at least not in 2017.”

 

“Okay, so who are they?”

 

“Um…. I don't really know. They were just randomly on the street and got caught in the crossfire,” Barry says and Snart has to wonder why Barry's lying. 

 

“Try again Barry,” Joe says raising an eyebrow and glancing over at Mick and Snart curses in his head. Of course Detective West would recognize Mick from his mugshots.

 

“They were good Samaritans trying to help me take down the meta,” Barry says. Joe doesn't look closely convinced and continues to stare at Mick, trying to place him. Luckily Roy picks that moment to start crying.

 

Joe immediately picks the baby up and rocks him back and forth. “Barry, I'm not mad that you brought a couple of kids to a dangerous lab, but what on earth made you four think you could take care of this many kids? As far as I know none of you have ever babysat anyone,” Joe says and Roy giggles as he sways.

 

“Well it’s not like there are any daycares open at three A.M.” Cisco says trying to get a squirming Rosa into a chair and the toddler is having none of it and accidently kicks Sam in the head making him cry. Barry rushes over and holds Sam until he’s calmed down.

 

“You four need an adult,” Snart mutters under his breath making Lisa giggle.

 

“Joe…” Barry starts.

 

“No way Barry, there is no way I’m helping you take care of nine kids,” Joe says and Snart’s head shoots up.

 

“Nine?” Snart asks.

 

“Yeah there’s nine kids in the room.”

 

“No, there’s eleven...oh no,” Snart groans and pinches his nose.

 

“What is it?” Joe asks.

 

“Two of our biggest trouble makers have run off again,” Snart says and Barry groans.

 

“Oh no, please not more pranks,” Cisco says and quickly checks for anything above his head, like that’ll help protect his hair from any nefarious Trickster hijinks. There’s a tug on Snart’s shirt and he kneels down to look at Hartley.

 

“I know where Axel and James are,” he says proudly and points under the table. Snart approaches it carefully and peeks underneath and smiles. James is on his back on the ground using his arms as pillows and Axel is laying across him with his head on his father’s stomach. Snart frowns when he sees that Axel is wearing two different shoes. He’s sure they put two blue sneakers on Axel. Team Flash may be a little slow but surely they know how to get dressed and dress a kid...wait that green sneaker looks familiar. Snart looks down at Hartley’s feet. Sure enough Hartley is wearing one blue and one green sneaker, just like Axel is.

 

“You like it? Me and Axel swapped a sneaker so he could have something of me and I could have something of his…Do you think my parents will let me keep it?” Hartley asks.

 

“I’m sure they will, if they don’t you’ll just have to sneak it past them,” Snart says.

 

“But then I’ll get in trouble,” Hartley says looking at the sneaker.

 

“Hartley, you won’t get in trouble. I promise,” Snart says.

 

“Don’t promise, it only hurts more when it’s broken,” Hartley says quietly.

 

“I promise as your friend, that you won’t get in trouble,” Snart says and his heart slightly breaks for the boy who had to learn that lesson five years before Snart himself had. Hartley smiles and nods and crawls under the table to curl up next to James. Snart smiles and looks around. Roy is asleep in Detective West’s arms, Mark, Shawna, and Sam are in the corner asleep. Lisa is tucked against Mick’s side sound asleep, and Mick is barely fighting his own exhaustion. Rosa is asleep in Cisco’s lap, her tiny finger tangled in his hair. 

 

“After their naps you should probably give them all  medical check ups,” Snart says and Detective West looks at him oddly.

 

“I thought they didn’t remember being adults?”

  
“I’m the special case,” Snart says and sits on his sister’s other side and gives Mick the signal for sleep. Mick gives him the sign for asking if he’s sure and Snart nods and Mick falls asleep. Snart smiles and doesn't even realize he’s dozed off too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if there's anything you wanna see more of or just see and don't forget to say hi on Tumblr @hotforcaptaincold


	7. Joe is Still Too Old For This Sh...Stuff

Snart wakes up to someone screaming. At first he thinks it’s Lisa and he jolts awake and immediately looks to see if she’s alright. She looks back at him and points over to where Hartley is sitting between Jesse and Axel. He’s screaming in his sleep. Joe is trying desperately to wake him up and Cisco is staring at Hartley wide eyed.

 

“Hartley!” Axel cries trying to shake his friend awake. Hartley cries harder and suddenly wakes with a gasp and a shudder. He quickly looks around at all the people gathered around and turns a bright shade of red.

 

“I’m sorry,” he says quietly and looks away ashamed.

 

“Why sorry? You can’t help having a nightmare,” Joe says softly. Snart looks over at him quickly. He knows that Joe is a good cop but he still can’t shake his bias against cops.

 

“They get mad when I have nightmares. They say that I’m interrupting their beauty sleep,” Hartley whimpers.

 

“They who Hart?” Lisa asks softly.

 

“Mommy and Daddy,” Hartley says quietly looking around as if the mere mention of their names would make them appear.

 

“They’re not here Hartley. I promise, and everyone here just wants you to be okay,” Joe says softly.

 

“Really?” Hartley says quietly and everyone nods and Axel crawls into his lap and wraps himself around Hartley protectively.

 

“There no bad dreams can get you if I’m here,” Axel says.

 

“Really?” Hartley asks and Sam scooches over to pull Hartley against his side.

 

“There, double protection. Those bad dreams don’t stand a chance,” Sam says. Rosa toddles over and drapes herself over Hartley’s feet.

 

One by one the other Rogues take positions, either laying on Hartley or having Hartley lean on them. Even Roy manages to put a tiny fist on top of Hartley’s head. Mick takes up a position behind Hartley with Lisa on his other side. Snart gets up and pulls several packets of cocoa mix out of his pockets.

 

“Who wants some cocoa?” Snart asks, because he may not be good at physically comforting people, but he knows cocoa always works on Lisa. Several hands shoot up and Snart heads out to make it.

 

“You better have mini marshmallows in that coat of yours. Cocoa ain’t cocoa with out mini marshmallows,” Mick grumbles and Snart produces a package from his coat.  

 

Thirty minutes later, because he wants these to be the best he’s ever made, he brings in the steaming mugs and everyone settles down to drink. When he’s finished Hartley puts down his mug with a yawn but is too afraid to go back to sleep.

 

“Hey Joe, do you think you could sing that lullaby you used to use on me when I had nightmares?” Barry asks and Joe nods his head. Snart looks at Barry from the corner of his eye, wondering what kind of nightmares Barry “puppy” Allen could possibly have.

 

He watches as Detective West starts singing and slowly each Rogue begins falling asleep. Within minutes Hartley is asleep. Within half an hour Mick and the other adults except for Joe and Snart are asleep. By the forty minute mark everyone, including Joe, is asleep.

 

They wake up to an alarm going off. They all look over at where Barry is desperately trying to comb through his hair and brush his teeth at the same time.

 

“Barry? What’s go on? What’s that awful noise?” Cisco groans and Joe grunts from where he’s sprawled on the floor.

 

“That’s the sound that means he’s late for work, again,” Joe mumbles covering his eyes with an arm.

 

“Seriously Barry? Again?” Wally says from where he is cheerfully giving Rosa a piggyback ride. Barry mumbles something around a mouthful of toothpaste that doesn’t even sound like any english Snart’s ever heard.

 

“Wait, so you mean it’s going to be just me, Wally, and Caitlin watching them,” Cisco asks pointing at the mostly still sleeping pile of kids and teens.

 

“Oh, sorry I have class today,” Wally says motioning to a backpack by the door.

 

“So it’s two on eleven,” Cisco says glumly and Snart has to wonder why he’s not included in the child wrangling force, but on second thought does he really want to help Ramon and Snow take care of all these kids? The answer is not really.

 

“I’m sure you can find someone older and wiser to help out,” Barry says looking at Joe.

 

“No,” he says without moving his arm from over his eyes.

 

“Wasn’t it you who said that the four of us had too little experience to be taking care of children?” Barry asks.

 

“Well...yes.”

 

“And didn’t you raise two kids?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Therefore you have more experience than us. You’re the perfect candidate.”

 

Barry I am too old for…” Joe starts but Barry is already out the door and Wally is right behind him.

 

“Great so three on eleven. This should be fun. Joe can you watch them in here while we give each one a medical exam?” Caitlin asks picking up Roy and walking off in the direction of the Cortex.

 

Joe stares at the kids and the kids stare back and Joe mutters, “Barry you owe me big time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! As always feel free to message me on tumblr at HotForCaptainCold. Also I won't be updating until the nineteenth because of spring break and lack of internet, but be sure to look for my update on the 19th. :)


	8. Babysitter Joe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief implied child abuse through a flashback.

“So, my name is Joe West. You can call me Joe. What are your names?” Joe says.

 

“Hartley Rathaway,” Hartley says and Joe looks like he just swallowed a toothpick. 

 

“Oh Barry you owe me big time,” Joe mutters and turns to Mark.

 

“Mark Mardon,” he says and the look in his eyes seems to be a challenge for anyone to say differently. Joe’s eyes widen at the man who wants him dead and can’t help but plan out all the things Barry is going to do around the house to make up for this.

 

“My name is Axel, will you set up dominoes with me Mr. Joe?” Axel asks producing a box of dominoes that Snart has no idea where they came from, but makes a point to take inventory of what Axel keeps in the pockets of his outfit.

 

“I wanna play too!” Hartley says excitedly and Snart's happy to see that even as kids the couple is getting along well. There had been worries when the two first got together. Axel's carefree antics didn't seem like they'd be a good fit with His seriousness, but for whatever reason they work well together.

 

“Yay! What about you James? You want to play?” Axel asks as James knocks some beaker off a shelf and the sound of breaking glass makes Snart flinch.

 

Snippets of images flood his mind. A beer bottle thrown inches away from his head. A bottle rolling off a counter and waking his father in the couch. Snart clenches his teeth, he'd buried these memories years ago...Or years in the future. Stupid de-aging, undoing with years of hard work controlling his reactions to breaking glass and years spent burying memories.

 

“Lenny? You okay?” Lisa asks and Snart blinks his eyes and is back in the present with his sister and the other rogue kids, who are all watching him intently.

 

“Yeah Lisa,” he says and Mick presses his hand to the spot on his back that always relaxes him.

 

“Thanks Mick,” Snart says relaxing a little.

 

“Lenny, Lisa, and Mick,” Joe mutters to himself and who he's babysitting finally hits him like a ton of bricks.

 

“Excuse me for one moment,” Joe says and walks straight into the examination room.

 

“I have a question about the kids,” Joe says making Caitlin and Cisco look up.

 

“Go ahead and shoot,” Cisco says and Joe takes a breath.

 

“DID YOU NOT THINK THAT I WOULDN'T FIGURE OUT THAT I'M STUCK BABYSITTING PEOPLE WHO HAVE TRIED TO KILL ME, BARRY AND IRIS?” Joe shrieks at top volume making Roy start crying hysterically.

 

“Shhh, it's okay Roy. We're sorry, but in their defense they got de-aged trying to save Barry from the Nursemaid,” Caitlin says rocking the baby.

 

“The Nursemaid?” Joe asks.

 

“Sweet name right?” Cisco says as Roy keeps crying and screaming. Caitlin keeps rocking him and Joe can't look because she's too stiff.

 

“Give him here, which wanted criminal is this?” Joe says taking Roy from Caitlin.

 

“Roy Bivolo,” Cisco says.

 

“As in the guy who lays down emotional whammies?” Joe asks.

 

“Yeah, but don't worry. None of them seem to have their powers. They are physically and mentally the age they were de-aged to. For instance Roy here must have been born with jaundice because he has it now,” Caitlin says.

 

“So you're saying, for example, if I got de-aged to four, I'd have the broken ankle I got trying to rollerblade?” Joe asks rocking Roy.

 

“Yes, if you were de-aged to the day you had the break,” Caitlin says.

 

“Geez, better hope Barry doesn't get de-aged to fifteen. He had the worst haircut I've ever seen in my life,” Joe says making them laugh. Roy finally settles down.

 

“Cisco you should take him for a walk upstairs in the sun. It should help with his acute juantice. Who should I send in next?” 

 

“Send in, Rosa. I think she's the toddler,” Caitlin says as Cisco takes Roy upstairs. Joe nods and goes back outside and walks Rosa over and quickly passes Caitlin a sticker book he'd borrowed from one of the trickster’s costumes. Rosa looks around the examination room and looks a little nervous but when she sees the stickers she relaxes and climbs up onto the exam table, with a little help from Joe.

 

Joe heads back out to the other kids and sits down and helps set up the dominoes so Axel, Hartley and James can play.

 

“Mr. Joe, are you Mr. Barry's daddy?” Hartley asks.

 

“You could say that. I took him in when something happened and he couldn't stay with his mommy and daddy anymore,” Joe says carefully. It's not his story to tell, not is it a story he should be telling small children.

 

“What happened?” Mark asks.

 

“Something bad happened to Barry's mom, and his dad had to go away for a little while and I took care of him,” Joe says.

 

“You a very nice man,” Hartley says knocking over the dominoes in the shape of a heart.

 

“Lenny, I'd what happened to Mr. Barry's mom the same thing that happened to our mom?” Lisa asks drawing Joe's attention.

 

“I don't know Lise. Maybe,” Snart says. Joe is just about to ask what she means but Lisa gets called for her examination and Rosa comes out with a rose sticker in her shirt.

 

“When do we get to go home Len?” Mick asks and Joe is almost certain that he's never heard Mick Rory call Leonard Snart anything other than Snart.

 

“As soon as they know we aren't infected,” Snart says leaning back and taps his fingers against the arm of the  chair, then stops when he remembers that he kicked that nervous habit in his late twenties. He realizes that he's starting to act like he's sixteen, all his nervous habits and all his teenage quirks seem to be coming back to him.

 

“Leonard Snart, you're up,” Caitlin says bringing Lisa back in with a gold butterfly sticker on Lisa's shirt. Snart gets up and goes in and climbs up in the table.

 

“Take off your shirt please,” Caitlin says.

 

“Why Doctor, don't you think you should buy me dinner first?” Snart asks and Caitlin rolls her eyes.

 

“I need to examine you,” she says.

 

“Oh, is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Snart drawls and Caitlin blushes uncomfortably.

 

“Why are you making this difficult?” She asks and Snart shrugs.

 

“I don't want to take my shirt off,” Snart says.

 

“Why?” 

 

“I'd like to preserve my modesty,” Snart lies and Caitlin throws her hands up.

 

“Fine, have you been feeling weird or acting weird?” Caitlin asks and Snart nods.

 

“Yeah, I reacted to a sound in a way I haven't I'm years and some of my nervous ticks have come back.”

 

“Your body seems to be acting it's age, the same thing happened with the other children. The only reason you find it odd is because you're mentally still in your forties,” Caitlin says.

 

“Great so I have to worry about my face breaking out, and my libido going crazy,” Snart groans.

 

“You survived being sixteen once you can survive it one more time,” Caitlin says and sends Snart back into the room with the other kids after taking a sample of his blood and checking his blood pressure. Just as he sits next to Lisa again Barry runs in.

 

“We've got a problem,” Barry says. 

 

“What else is new?” Snart drawls.

 

“Captain Singh knows about the kids being here and he knows who I am,” Barry says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, let me know what you think of this chapter or come say hi on Tumblr @hotforcaptaincold


	9. Singh the Blues

“Something tells me that your identity gets found out a lot,” Snart says noticing the complete lack of surprise on the rest of Team Flash.

 

“Yeah, but I never thought Singh would find out. I was so careful, but now I find out he’s known since almost the beginning!” Barry groans.

 

“What did you expect Allen? I’m a police captain, I was a cop and a detective, and I’ll have you know that I used to do suspect sketches so I have an eye for detail,” Someone says from the door and everyone turns to see Captain Singh standing there.

 

“C...Captain Singh sir, um....sorry?” Barry says and Singh shakes his head.

 

“Look, I know you have a secret identity to protect and people to protect so after I say my piece I am going to interview each child and make sure that they are safe and secure here,” Singh says.

 

“That’s the issue, these people aren’t actually kids. They are adults who were de-aged by the new Meta going around,” Barry says and Singh stares at him for a good minute before groaning. 

 

“Great that means there's a new danger for the people on the Metahuman taskforce. It wasn't bad enough that they had to worry about death, but now they have to worry about being reduced to infants,” Singh says pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“Apparently sir,” Barry says and Singh looks over at the children.

 

“Any leads on who these kids are?” Singh asks.

 

“No, and they don't know who they are so therein lay the problem,” Barry says and and Snart immediately whispers to the kids not to ever say their names, so that Singh won't find out who they are.

 

“But lying is bad,” Hartley says wide eyed.

 

“I know Hart, but we have to this once. If we don't he'll try to take us away,” Snart says and it's technically not a lie. He doubts Singh will try to arrest them as kids…well he'd probably arrest him and Mick...But he could wait around until they re-age and arrest them then.

 

“Okay Len, I lie,” Hartley says and Snart ruffles his hair affectionately and wishes that his older self was this agreeable. Sam starts looking in mirrors and Snart immediately worried that he's going to pop into one...But from what Caitlin said, none of them should have their powers. If they did surely Roy would have blasted someone already although that would have been fun to watch....unless it he made someone agree, that would probably scare the kids. 

 

“As you can see these kids are completely safe,” Caitlin says as Joe leaves to go to work.

 

“I can see that, but shouldn't child protective services come check them out?” Singh asks and Axel, Mark, and Mick all tense.

 

“Do you want to try explaining age regression to them?” Caitlin asks.

 

“Besides we're working on finding a way to help them,” Barry says as one of their monitors signals that one of their previously escapes meta is destroying downtown.

 

“Seriously? Why is it always downtown?” Cisco mutters.

 

“This is why I live uptown. It’s quiet uptown,” Singh says.

 

“Oh man W...Kid Flash is still at school and I need Cisco and Caitlin’s help with the Meta but we can’t leave the kids here alone,” Barry says glancing at the rogues.

 

“Captain Singh could watch them,” Caitlin says and Snart looks up at her. If Singh were to find out that the kids are the Rogues then he would stick around to keep a close eye on them and, when they are back to normal, arrest them.

 

“I don’t know Caitlin, Singh just ended his shift and he probably wants to get home,” Barry says.

 

“It’s okay I don’t mind. It will give me a chance to interview them,” Singh says and no one notices Len gathering all the Rogues around him and leans in.

 

“Okay kids, if Singh becomes our new babysitter I want everyone to give their all into making him not want to ever do it again,” Snart says and Hartley nods enthusiastically.

 

“Why should we follow you?” Mark demands crossing his arms over his chest and giving Snart a younger version of the look he usually gives Snart when he gives an order, needless to say it doesn’t have the same heat behind it.

 

“Because that guy is a cop and if he finds out who some of us are we’re in big trouble,” Snart says and Hartley’s eyes widen.

 

“What kind of trouble?” he asks.

 

“Juvie, prison, foster care,” Snart says.

 

“I don’t want to lose my new friends,” Hartley says hugging Snart’s arm and Snart looks at Mark.

 

“Alright I’m in, but what are we supposed to do?” Mark asks and Snart smirks.

 

“We do what kids do best,” Snart says and turns Axel and James, “Ax, you and James are going to pull every prank you can think of on him,” he adds and Axel and James nod and they go to set up while the adults are distracted. 

 

“Lise, I want you and Mick to think of a bunch of embarrassing questions to ask him. Hart you and Sam are going to ask ‘why’ everytime he says something. Shawna and Mark do you think you can wake up Roy when I give you a signal so he’ll start crying?” Snart looks around at them and they all nod and Rosa tugs on his jacket.

 

“I guess you’re with me Kiddo, wanna decorate this place?” Snart asks handing her some markers and the grin stretches across her face makes Snart glad that they aren’t in their safe house. He puts her down and she toddles off to look for the perfect spot to decorate. Snart looks around for something he can do to scare Singh off but can’t really find anything. 

 

“Just be yourself Lenny, you have a special knack for pissing of any authority figure you meet,” Mick says.

 

“Ooooh you said a bad word,” Hartley giggles and Mick ruffles his hair, and Hartley adds, “now you have to put a nickel in the swear jar.”

 

“You’re kidding right?” Mick says and Hartley shakes his head and grabs a beaker from the table and holds it up to Mick. Mick stares at it and then at Snart.

 

“You heard him Mick, put a nickel in,” Snart says and Mick grumbles as he drops a nickel in and Hartley smiles and points a finger at Mick.

 

“No more bad words,” he says and puts the beaker up on the table and sits by Snart.

 

“Okay kid no more bad words,” Mick says rolling his eyes but Hartley doesn’t see and Hartley grins because he did something good.

 

“Go catch the meta, I’ll watch the kids,” Singh says and Barry, Caitlin and Cisco disappear and Singh snags the chair that Joe had previously occupied. 

 

“Okay how hard can this be,” Singh says and Snart smirks.

 

“Oh you have no idea,” Snart says as a pie falls from the ceiling and lands directly on Singh’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if you can spot the Hamilton reference ;) as always let me know what you think and come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr.


	10. David Daycare

“What the f...fruit pie?” Singh says careful not to curse in front of Hartley who’s looking between Singh and the swear jar with an expectant look on his face. 

 

“Bullseye!” Axel squeals from where he’s standing by the door holding a string that no doubt triggered the pie to fall.

 

Singh opens his mouth to say something but James launches a pie straight into his face from a nearby workbench. “Two for two!” he squeals excitedly ducking under the workbench and behind some of the shelving units, Axel quickly does the same as Singh goes to grab him.

 

“Wait! It’s not safe back there! You could get hurt!” Singh says trying to wipe icing from his eyes. Sam takes the opportunity to stick out his foot, sending Singh sprawling and causing all the kids to burst out into giggles.

 

Singh groans and wipes the icing off his face and stares at the kids. They stare back at him with identical innocent looks.Singh sits up and says, “okay kids how about I make us some sandwiches?”

 

“I’m allergic to protein,” Hartley says and Snart hides a chuckle because he knows Hartley doesn’t have any allergies. 

 

“You’re what?” Singh asks.

 

“I’m allergic to protein, peanuts, lac….lactose, eggs, chocolate, and something called gluten,” Hartley says completely straight faced and Snart smirks softly and Singh runs a hand through his hair.

 

“If you can’t eat all that stuff, what the hel...helium do you eat?” Mark asks from where he’s whispering with Sam.

 

“Fruits and veggies,” Hartley says and Lisa groans.

 

“You poor kid. I can’t imagine surviving on only fruits and veggies,” Lisa says playing along.

 

“I know for a fact your brother wouldn’t be able to,” Mick says making her giggle.

 

“I could too!” Snart says.

 

“So you’re telling me if I check your pockets I won’t find several bags of M&Ms?” Mick asks and Snart shakes his head.

 

“Of course not...see,” Snart says turning out his pockets causing several pens he’d swiped from Team Flash to fall out. 

 

“I mean your secret inside pocket,” Mick says and Snart groans and pulls out a couple of bags of M&Ms. Mick grins and snatches one as a prize for being right. Snart also notices Hartley sneak one of the pens into his own pocket and Snart has to wonder what that’s about. 

 

“Mr. David, what’s an STD?” Mark asks and Singh almost falls out of his chair and Snart smirks. Give his rogues a goal and they’ll meet it every time.

 

“I...I...Why would you ever want to know what that is? You’re far too young to worry about that sort of thing,” Singh says.

 

“Where do babies come from?” Lisa asks and Singh looks like he’s just swallowed an egg.   
  
“That...well you see...there’s this bird called a stork...and well...it carries a baby to a family and delivers it to them,” Singh says.

 

“How is the baby created?” Hartley asks.

 

“Um...there’s a factory that specializes in making babies and there’s a whole ...uh...process to it.”

 

“What kind of process?” Sam asks.

 

“It’s a secret, no one really knows,” Singh says and Lisa giggles.

 

“What’s so funny?” Singh asks.

 

“That is the worst explanation for childbirth I’ve ever heard,” she says in between giggles. The laughter seems to be contagious because soon everyone is laughing even Snart and Captain Singh.

 

“I drew!” Rosa says pointing at the wall with a marker. Everyone turns to look at the wall.

 

“Oh my god,” Singh says and Snart has to agree with him. Rosa must have stolen a marker from the whiteboard and then drew a castle on the wall. Singh groans and goes into the bathroom to get some water and paper towels.

 

Axel and James sneak over and push the door shut and put a chair in front of it. Snart smirks as he hears Singh start banging on the door. “Let me out of here!” Snart hears Singh yell and gives James and Axel a high five each before asking them to move the chair on his signal. They nod and get into position.

 

“On the count of three I’m going to ram the door! 1...2...3!” Snart gives the signal and the two Tricksters move the chair and the door springs open right before Singh hits it so he goes running out of the bathroom and trips over a well placed foot from Sam and lands on his face. 

 

Roy starts crying and waving his fists so Singh goes over to him and begins rocking him. He says, “shhh there little guy, everything is okay.” Roy coos for a moment before throwing up all over Singh’s shirt.

 

“Ewww! All the kids say and get as far away from Singh as possible. Singh puts Roy down and goes to change into a Star Labs sweatshirt and Len can’t help but marvel at the fact that this place actually sells merchandise...maybe he should think about branding the Rogues, Lisa would definitely have some ideas for clothes they could sell promoting the Rogues.

 

Singh comes back in and cleans Roy up and gets a towel and burps him and says, “there you go big fella.” Roy smiles and yawns and goes back to sleep as Singh rocks him back and forth. Snart admits that Singh wouldn’t make too bad of a parent...when the kids aren’t actively trying to scare him away. 

 

Singh lays Roy down and sits in a chair only to jump back up when he gets stuck by a pin that the tricksters put there.

 

“Okay, this is stopping now!” Singh says and Axel starts crying. Singh sighs and takes a takes a breath. 

 

“Hey, hey, I’m sorry. Come here,” Singh says and Axel sniffles and goes over to him.

 

“I’m sorry I yelled. That was very immature of me. I was hurt and in pain, but that was no reason to yell at you. I’m sorry,” Singh says holding a tissue so Axel can blow his nose, after he does Singh throws the tissue out and looks at Axel.

 

“I’m sorry I put a tack on the chair,” Axel says softly and Singh ruffles his hair.

 

“It’s alright. It was a good prank...but pranks are only funny if everyone laughs and no one gets hurt,” Singh says holding out his hand for Axel to shake. When he does he jumps a little and Singh shows him the joy buzzer attached to his hand. Axel giggles and claps his hands.

 

“See? No one got hurt and everyone is laughing,” Singh says and Axel gives him a hug. Snart has to smile because Axel loves any kind of affection he can get, and when Axel is happy it’s kind of hard for anyone else to not be happy.

 

“You like pranks?” Axel asks.

 

“Yeah, I wasn’t always a boring old adult. When I was a kid I used to do magic tricks pull pranks on my family and friends. I had to learn the same lesson I taught you more than once,” Singh says and Axel nods.

 

“You can do magic?” Axel asks and Singh smiles and searches for a deck of cards which Mick helpfully provides and Singh starts shuffling them. Snart watches closely as Singh has he has Axel pick a card, does a complicated shuffle with the card palmed and then picks a random card off the top of the pile, shakes it and has it turn into the card Axel had picked. 

 

“Wow!!!!” Axel says jumping up and down excitedly.

 

“Okay, okay. How about one more trick, then I’ll order in some lunch for you guys,” Singh says and Hartley nods and goes over to Singh and starts crying.

 

“Hey what’s wrong?” Singh asks.

 

“I...I...I told a fib. I’m not allergic to anything,” Hartley sobs rubbing his eyes and Axel hugs him tightly.

 

“Hey. Calm down. Everything is okay, just take a couple deep breathes,” Singh says and puts a hand on Hartley’s shoulder. Hartley calms down and sniffles.

 

“You’re not mad?” Hartley asks.

 

“No. I’m glad because you told me the truth and that now I know I’ll be able to find something that you’ll be able to eat,” Singh says and has Hartley pick a card. Hartley does it and Singh tears it up and puts it in a beaker and then puts a rag over it.

 

“Say your favorite word,” Singh says to Hartley.

 

“Friends!” Hartley says and Singh pulls the rag off and the card is whole again. Hartley laughs and Axel hugs him and their tears are completely gone. Singh sets up some towel...why does star labs have towels? Snart thinks to himself but pushes the question aside as Singh sets up towels as plates and then asks each kid what their favorite food is. He then pulls out his cellphone and orders from a place Snart orders from regularly. 

 

Singh watches the kids eat and then when Axel and Hartley yawn, takes them and lays them down on cots and does his best to tuck them in. Then when Sam, Mark and Shawna conk out he takes them and tucks them in. Roy coos from his place and drifts back to sleep and Snart thanks the powers that be that Roy was a calm baby...if Lisa had been the one turned into an infant, forget it. All of them would be up half the night. Rosa runs around the room and circles and Singh catches her and carries her to tuck her in. Soon Snart, Mick and Lisa are the only ones awake and Mick and Lisa are fading fast. 

 

Mick wraps an arm around Snart and Lisa and the two of them fall asleep and Mick rests his head on top of Snart’s head and the three of them drift off. Before Len goes fully under he feels a couple of blankets being draped over them. Len smiles and falls asleep.

 

Snart wakes up to the sound of Barry’s voice and opens his eyes. Singh is standing there with Barry, his stuff already gathered up.

 

“Thanks for watching them Captain Singh. I hope they weren’t too much trouble,” Barry says.

 

“No, once I showed them that I wasn’t too bad of a guy they calmed down and started listening to me. It was actually a lot of fun,” Singh says yawning and stretching.

 

“Really?” Barry asks and Singh nods.

 

“Well I should get home, I have a shift in a couple hours,” Singh says.

 

“You’ve leaving?” Axel and Hartley say having woken up from their naps.

 

“Only for a little while. I’ll be back once I’m off duty, and I’ll be sure to bring some to keep you all entertained,” Singh says ruffling both of their heads.

 

“When?” They ask.

 

“Give me a week,” Singh asks.

 

“Why so long?” they whine.

 

“I need sleep in order to do my job without putting myself in danger, I need to actually do my job, and I want to talk to my fiance about maybe adopting a child,” Singh says and Snart can’t help but nod in approval. If anyone would make a decent parent it would be Singh.

 

“You promise you’ll come back?” Axel asks and Singh holds out his pinky.

 

“Pinky promise,” Singh says as Axel copies the motion. Singh hugs the two of them and gives all of them little CCPD badge stickers. Hartley holds his close and asks Snart to put it on him as Singh leaves to get some much deserved rest. Snart smiles and puts it on Hartley as Cisco comes skidding into the room.

 

“Cisco what’s wrong?” Barry asks panicked.

 

“Nothing, but I was just thinking that maybe the Legends could help us figure out how to fix this. If not them than Gideon might know something,” Cisco says and Barry nods.

 

“Let’s send them a message,” Barry says excitedly and the two of them run out.

 

“They weird,” Hartley says scrunching his nose.

  
“Everyone is weird in their own way,” Snart says with a smile and ruffles Hartley’s head trying not to let his actions betray how angry he is to hear that the Legends are coming here. He swore never to see them again after what they did, but if it helps get his Rogues back to the right ages then he’ll suffer through the hopefully short visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this took so long but school was demanding most of my attention... and then Coldflash week popped up and then more schoolwork and then it was the Hartmon Spring Fling event...anyway I'm sorry. I'll try to post the next chapter sometime this or next week. If I can't then I will upload in like September (Summer break = No Internet) but if that is the case then I'll have several chapters to post in September I promise.
> 
> As always let me know what you thought and come say hi on tumblr @hotforcaptaincold


	11. Mother Knows Best

“So they said they’d be here as soon as they could, which considering they have a time machine means that should be pretty quick,” Cisco says as he and Barry walk into the room with the now sleeping Rogues. The only one of them still awake is Snart.

 

“I wouldn’t say that if I were you, if anyone could manage to be late while using a time machine it would be them. Half of our missions resulted from at least one of them screwing up,” Snart says placing a blanket over Axel and Hartley who have somehow managed to tangle themselves together.

 

“You sound like you aren’t too happy to see them, I thought you liked them...I mean you were willing to die to save them,” Wally says.

 

“No. I was willing to die to save Mick, who was willing to die for them. If I had known how they would treat Mick after I died, I would have told them to take us back to 2016 before going to the Oculus and let Boy Scout blow himself to kingdom come,” Snart says.

 

“What happened? You went from protecting them from time pirates to not caring if they live or die,” Barry asks.

 

“Let’s just say I expected more out of people claiming to be the good guys,” Snart says as Sara and Jax come in. The rest of the Legends follow in and Barry turns to greet them. Snart crosses his arms and waits to see exactly how much they know about the situation.

 

“So you’re telling me that a group of your villains were turned into children and had their memories wiped and you want to turn them back into adults that have tried to kill you?” Sara asks raising her eyebrows.

 

“Yes because they may have tried to kill me in the past but they got de-aged trying to help me with the Meta. Besides I know for a fact I wouldn’t want to relive my childhood over again,” Barry says.

 

“I personally don’t think Mr. Rory exhibited much change. He probably shows the same intellect now as he does as an adult,” Stein says and Snart is about to stand up and threaten Stein when he hears a small noise and Stein lets out a noise of pain. Everyone looks down to see Hartley who had kicked Stein glaring at the Professor.

 

“You a meanie! Mick is kind and sweet and he my friend. You just a big bully!” Hartley says lining up another kick, but Cisco picks him up before he can make contact.

 

“Apologize to him Hartley,” Cisco says and Hartley crosses his arms.

 

“No, not unless he apologizes to Mick,” Hartley says and Snart smiles, Hartley always had a thing for bullies as an adult. Good to know it was a trait he had as child. While Team Flash and the Legends are distracted by Hartley Snart makes a plan to put the Rogue’s protection on Captain Singh once they’re all adults again. Can’t risk some two bit thug killing him. 

 

“You don’t kick people for being mean Hartley,” Cisco says.

 

“So what? I was supposed to let him hurt Mick’s feelings?” Hartley asks and Snart is happy to notice both sets of “heroes” looking uncomfortable with a child questioning their morals.

 

“Does Mr. Rory even have feelings?” Stein asks and gets hit with a pen. Snart looks over and it looks like Rosa found a whole package of pens and is throwing them at Stein.

 

“Professor Stein you are being kind of mean,” Barry says rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“I am simply stating facts,” Stein says and Rosa starts pelting him with pens.

 

“Get out! You mean man,” Hartley says as Rosa keeps throwing pens at him.

 

“Mr. Snart do you think you could assist in calming the children down?” Rip asks knocking a pen away as it flies at him.

 

“Can’t, I agree with them. Besides what kind of message would that send? Adults can be mean and no one will punish them, but if a kid tries to stand up for someone or something they get put in a time out or yelled at? That’s sending mixed signals and they’ll grow up being indifferent to bullies and bullying,” Snart says with a small smirk as Axel joins the chaos and kicks Stein for Hartley. Hartley smiles and Rosa throws all the pens she can find at Stein.

 

“Stein just apologize so that we can get back to searching for a way to fix this,” Barry says.

 

“I'm sorry I said those things about Mr. Rory,” Stein says and Hartley still looks upset but Mick wakes up and pats Hartley’s head.

 

“Relax Hart. I don’t care about the opinion of some random guy,” Mick says making Hartley smile and nod and Mick takes Hartley from Cisco and then grabs Rosa’s hand to help take them back to bed, Snart smiles as the Legends watch Mick tuck Rosa into bed.

 

“Lullaby?” Rosa asks softly and Mick smiles and sings to her quietly and hums a little to go with it. Axel helps Hartley set their blankets up by her and Mick tucks them in too. Snart smiles as he watches Mick make sure each of the children is nice and warm before going to sleep himself.

 

“Hey guys I saw the Waverider and wanted to make sure everything was alright...what the?” Kendra says walking in and Snart tenses.

 

“Apparently Mr. Snart, Mr. Rory and some of their criminal cohorts have been de-aged,” Rip says.

 

“You’re telling me that all these cute little kids are wanted criminals?” Kendra says.

 

“Yes, and some of them are murderers,” Cisco says glancing at James who is cuddling his blanket. 

 

“Wow...okay,” Kendra says and Snart hopes she leaves before Lisa wakes up, because he is not ready to deal with the consequences should Lisa see her. 

 

“Okay so the reason we called you is because we were hoping that one of you, mainly Rip, might have an idea on how to turn them back,” Barry says.

 

“I...I’m not quite sure I’ve experienced anything like this before. At least not without some form of technology as the cause. At some point in the twenty second century they developed age regression chambers to keep the very wealthy alive for eternity, but that fad eventually died out. I’ve never heard of a human being able to cause it,” Rip says.

 

“Did they have a way to reverse the process?” Jax asks.

 

“No, the effects were permanent. You simply re-aged naturally,” Rip says.

 

“Are you saying that they might be stuck like this?” Barry asks wide eyed and Snart groans.

 

“Mama?” A soft voice asks and Snart tenses and everyone turns to stare at Lisa who in turn is staring at Kendra.

 

“What?” Kendra squeaks out and Lisa turns to Snart.

 

“Lenny she looks like mama,” Lisa says and Snart bites his lip. He’d knew this would happen should Lisa and Kendra ever meet. He planned to Lisa about it as soon as he was able to explain the reincarnation thing, but trying to explain this to her at eight is going to be a problem. Either Lisa won’t understand what’s going on or he’ll have to lie about Kendra not being their mom, but then he’d be gaslighting her and he promised never to do that after having it done to him so many times before.

 

“No Lisa, that’s not Mom. That’s Kendra, I know her from a job I pulled, she’s not half bad,” He says and feels a little guilty, but it’s technically not a lie, Kendra isn’t their mom, her past self was.

 

“Why does she look like Mama?” Lisa asks and his mind is racing.

 

“I’m not sure Lise, maybe her genes are similar to Mom’s. It would make sense considering she’s far too young to have had me,” Snart says.

 

“How old are you?” Lisa demands of Kendra.

 

“Twenty-six,” Kendra says and Snart watches Lisa do the math on her fingers.

 

“She’d be ten when she had you, you’re right she’s not Mama, Lenny. But it’s so weird she looks so much like her,” Lisa says and Snart tickles her.

 

“Yeah? And you look like the Princess from that book of Fairy Tales you’re always reading. That doesn’t make you her,” Snart says.

 

“No, but I’m better than her. She’s a Princess I’m a Queen,” Lisa says giggling a little and Snart smiles at the familiar joke from his childhood. Lisa yawns and goes back to sleep.

 

“You want to tell us what that was about Mr. Snart?” Rip asks.

 

“Kendra was our mother in a previous life,” Snart says and Kendra sits down in a nearby chair.

 

“And you didn’t tell me I was your mother because?”

 

“Because you are not our mother. Our mother died when Lisa was three. You are Kendra Saunders not Shirley Snart,” Snart says and Kendra stares at him.

 

“How long did you know?” 

 

“The rooftop,” Snart says.

 

“You knew for the entire time we knew each other and never told me?”

 

“Well aren’t you glad I didn’t? You already had to lose Aldus, at least I saved you the worry of having another son die in front of you. Besides if it really mattered you eventually would have remembered me,” Snart says and Jax clears his throat making everyone look at him.

 

“Look I love family drama as much as the next person, but I think I have an idea on how to get them back to the right ages,” Jax says.

 

“How?” Rip asks.

 

“Well for starters we’ll need the jumpship and a bunch of children’s carseats,” Jax says and Snart doesn’t like the sound of where this is going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr.
> 
> This is my last chapter until September (summer break=no internet) but I will be writing the next chapters while I'm home and post them as soon as I can, promise.


	12. Child Seats

“So, what exactly is your plan?” Sara asks as Jax asks Cisco if he can build metal baby seats to fit the seats in the jumpship.

“Remember when I got zapped by the time drive and I started aging?” Jax says and Stein shudders but nods and most of the older Legends shoot a glare at Rip while Nate and Amaya stare at Jax in shock.

“Yeah, but you were continually growing older, not stagnantly staying younger,” Stein says.

“And you aging was caused by technological means, not by a metahuman,” Rip says.

“True but I don’t see you two coming up with any other options. We’ve only dealt with something to do with aging once, and that was with me,” Jax says.

“What exactly would we have to do if we do your plan?” Nate says.

“Well to fix my aging forward Stein sent me back in time on a jumpship to 2016. So, to re-age them, maybe we send them forward in time?” Jax says.

“And when we bring them back? Won’t the de-age again?” Amaya asks.

“I didn’t. I woke up in 2016 and then had to fix the jumpship and then I went back to where I thought the others might be and I stayed the correct age the entire time,” Jax says and Rip blinks.

“How exactly did you fix the jumpship Mr. Jackson?” Rip asks staring at him.

“Um, I broke into Star labs and used some of their equipment,” Jax says and Snart raises an impressed eyebrow. He didn’t think the kid had it in him.

“And did you interact with anyone while you were here?” Rip asks his fatherly instincts telling him that Jax is leaving something out. 

“I may have talked to Grey’s self from the roof,” Jax says rubbing the back of his head as Rip shuts his eyes and lets out a long-suffering sigh and then takes a deep calming breath and opens his eyes and looks at Jax.

“In the interest of not starting another argument on not messing up the timeline, since you all seem to ignore the lectures I give on precisely that, I will let this slide since I haven’t seen any ill effects from it,” Rip says and Jax lets out a relieved sigh and turns to look at Cisco.

“So, do you think that you can make car seats for the jumpship?”

“I should be able to, I am probably going to need to examine the seats in the jumpship and measure them so I can make ones that fit the seats, and I’m going to need to measure the rogues so that the seats will fit them. Snart and Mick should be able to sit in the regular seats. Roy is definitely going to need one, maybe a booster seat for Lisa, Mark and Shawna,” Cisco muses and goes over to his design area to work.

“Lenny I’m hungry,” Lisa says yawning and stretching and then sits up. 

“Okay Lise. Mick and I will make you some pancakes. Can you wake up the other kids?”

“Yep,” she says and starts shaking Shawna and Mark away. Mark groans and pushes at Lisa in his sleep.

“Come on Clyde, let me sleep,” Mark mutters in his sleep and pulls his blanket over his head.

“Who’s Clyde?” Lisa asks waking Mark up.

“My little brother,” Marks says yawning and stretching his arms.

“What he like?”

“He’s a lot like me. We like the same things and I’m his protector,” Mark says and gets up to wait for his pancakes with the others. The minute Axel and James heard the word pancakes they had taken off running in order to be the first in line.

“Where are my glasses?” Snart hears Hartley ask and he starts helping him look for them and they find them on top of a small box with Hartley’s name on it in all caps with the ‘R’ written backwards.

“Looks like someone left you a present,” Snart says and Hartley puts his glasses on and opens the box and pulls out a sculpture made out of paperclips and he smiles.

“Wow, this is amazing! But who made it?” Hartley asks and Snart smiles.

“I think it was Axel,” Snart says softly noticing the younger trickster peering around the corner.

“Really?” Hartley asks blushing.

“Yep,” Snart says and Hartley spots Axel and hugs him.

“I love my gift! Thank you, Axel!” Hartley exclaims happily and he and Axel run off to wait for their pancakes and then sit together and eat happily and Snart watches as Axel licks the syrup off the plate and grins at Hartley who giggles.

“Those are your villains? I wish ours were as harmless seeming as them,” Ray says watching Shawna and Rosa color.

“You have no idea. Hartley almost killed Barry and blew up part of Star Labs, Sam got Barry stuck in a mirror, Snart and Rory kidnapped Caitlin once and then Lisa helped them kidnap me and my brother he almost didn’t make it. Mark almost destroyed Central City with a tidal wave but Barry went back in time and stopped that from happening. Axel bombed a playground and James is a mass murderer, and that’s just a taste of some of the things these people have done,” Cisco says entering the measurements of the jumpship seats into his computer and tweaking something in his design.

“Well think about some of the things you’ve done and I guess we’re even,” Snart says.

“What we’ve done?” Cisco asks.

“Unlawful imprisonment, violations of the Geneva Convention, I’m sure a dedicated lawyer can make a case in times of peace, imprisonment without a trial, assault, kidnapping, and of course the most obvious vigilantism,” Snart says looking at each member of Team Flash.

“Seriously? Child endangerment, murder, kidnapping, bombing, vandalism, destruction of property, robbery. Pot meet kettle,” Cisco says entering something on a keypad.

“Trust me Cisco, if the Rogues put enough work into it we could turn public opinion against the Flash in an instant,” Snart says picking up Rosa who had toddled over to him with a picture in her hands and gives it to him. Snart smiles and ruffles her hair and folds the picture and puts it into his pocket and gives her a big hug.

“Okay so listing rap sheets aside, if Team Flash did all those things and you did all those things to them, why on earth were you trying to help Barry out with that Meta? It seems kinda out of character,” Sara says looking at Snart.

“We have our reasons and I won’t tell them until I have all my Rogues permission to do so,” Snart says as Rosa cuddles against him and falls asleep on his lap and Cisco pumps his fist.

“Okay I think I have the design down so that they’ll hold the kids safely and fit the seats,” Cisco says and they start building the seats and Snart makes sure that all the kids are comfortable and fed.

“Before we put any of my Rogues through the process we’ll test it on me. If I come out okay then we’ll strap them in and send them through. Does anyone have a picture of me at my correct age?”

“Yep, I have one from when I destroyed any trace of you,” Barry says and zips through Star Labs and comes back with a picture of Snart and hands it over. Snart takes it over to the kids and Mick and shows the picture.

“I’m going to be the guinea pig for the cure to the disease that’s affecting us. If it works I won’t be able to come back in here. This man is someone you can trust to watch out for you. I want you to listen to him and hopefully you’ll see me soon,” Snart says and hands the picture over to them and suddenly his arms are full of children hugging him.

“We don’t want you to go!” they wail and Snart hugs them back.

“Hey, hey don’t worry. You’ll see me soon,” Snart says and they nod and sniffle. 

“Mick, if that guy doesn’t show up I want you to watch out for these kids. Just like you always look out for me and Lisa,” Snart says and Mick nods and Snart gets up and heads out to the Waverider and sits in the jumpship while Rip programs in the coordinates. 

Snart glances around the jumpship, as an adult the ship didn’t seem so big, but now? He feels like he’s in a cave. He reaches up and pulls on the seatbelt and makes sure that it is fastened securely around me. 

“Gideon, what’s the worst that could happen from riding forward in time while de-aged?” Snart asks once he knows he’s sure that he’s alone with the AI. He trusts her, she tried her hardest to help Mick when he was in mourning. 

“Do you want me to sugarcoat it?” she asks and Snart gulps.

“No, give it to me straight Gideon,” Snart says.

“There are four possible outcomes should the treatment not work. The first is that you will begin to rapidly age until your body is nothing but dust. The second is you will rapidly de-age to the point of being a jumble of cells. The third outcome is that you will remain the age you are now, and the fourth is that your body won’t be able to handle the stress of having been de-aged and then re-aged and the stress will be too much and you will die,” Gideon says and the ship begins to power up.

“T…thank you Gideon. If I don’t make it, please make sure that Mick gets proper grief counselling and that the Legends are kept away from him unless they have received proper training to handle his grief,” Snart says and then thinks of something else and says, “and tell Lisa that the code to my safe is the address of our first apartment.”

“I will Mr. Snart, but if it makes you feel better this has a very high probability of working. Mr. Jackson’s reasoning is sound.”

“Thank you, Gideon, that does make me feel a little better.” Snart says as the jumpship detaches from the Waverider and takes off into the temporal zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's updates are brought to you by me writing a scholarship essay so I had to go to the library. Come say Hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr


	13. Vitals

“Should it be taking this long for him to come back?” Barry asks looking worriedly at the clock they have on their computer screen counting how long the jumpship has been gone. 

“I don’t know, the first time I ever sent the jumpship somewhere unpiloted was when I sent Mr. Jackson back to 2016. I don’t know if the jumpship would have eventually brought him back if the ship hadn’t crashed. I did program the ship to return after a few moments to a time after it left, but I couldn’t program exactly what time the ship would return,” Rip says and Barry stares at him.

“Are you telling me that Snart could randomly show up at any point in time?” Barry asks and Rip nods and Barry groans.

“You don’t really seem bothered by the prospect,” Kendra says from where she’s feeding Roy from a bottle. Rosa giggles from where she and Lisa are braiding Kendra’s hair. Hartley is leaning against her leg sketching plans of some kind on a paper plate.

“Miss Kendra, why do you look so much like my mommy?” Lisa asks holding up a locket and showing everyone the picture of Kendra’s former life.

“I don’t know sweetie; how well do you remember her?” Kendra asks.

“Not very well, I was little like Rosa when she died,” Lisa says putting the locket back into her shirt.

“How did she die Lisa?”

“I don’t know Lenny never tells me when I ask, but I think Dad had something to do with it,” Lisa says and then glances around like she expects her father to pop out of nowhere.

“Why do you say that honey?”

“Because Lenny told me never to ask Dad about Mommy,” Lisa says.

“Remind me to ask Snart when he comes back,” Kendra says to Ray.

“Speaking of Mr. Snart, to answer your previous question Miss Saunders, Mr. Snart is surprising crafty. If anyone could survive onboard the jumpship for extended periods of time, it would be him,” Rip says and Barry stares at him.

“Wow, no wonder Snart and Rory hate you,” Barry says and there’s a boom of noise as the jumpship comes into view Kendra takes the kids into another room so they’ll be able to work on Snart in the medical area and they all rush to stand by the door and wait for Rip to get the door open. 

The minute they get inside the jumpship they see Snart, at his proper age, slumped over in his seat and they undo his seat belt and take him for medical treatment.

“He seems to have no ill effects from the re-aging, except exhaustion. We’ll know more when he wakes up. Someone should go tell Lisa and Mick, I think that they’re going to wear a hole in the floor with all their pacing,” Caitlin says measuring Snart’s vitals. Ray leaves the room and walks into the room where the children and Kendra are and they all turn to look at him.

“You’ll be happy to know that Leonard has been treated and his condition is okay, but he’s asleep right now so we can’t tell if the treatment worked yet, but it looks promising,” he says and the kids just blink at him.

“Lenny’s okay?” Lisa asks from where she’s standing with Mick.

“It looks that way. We’ll know for sure when he wakes up. He’s…taking a nap because the treatment made him really tired,” Ray says and he and Kendra go back to where the others are standing around Snart.

“How long until he wakes up?” Kendra asks.

“I don’t know, it could be an hour, a day, a week, or never,” Caitlin says as Snart groans softly and shows signs of waking up.

“Or apparently ten minutes,” Jax says, but then the signs stop and Snart goes back under.

“Or not,” Jax says as Snart’s breathing levels out once more. 

“So, what now?” Cisco asks.

“Now we wait and hope that he wakes up soon so we’ll know whether or not the cure will work,” Caitlin says and sits down to watch Snart’s vitals.


	14. Did it Work?

Several hours later Snart wakes up with a groan and everyone rushes to his bedside.

“How do you feel? Are you having any pain? Trouble breathing? Heart palpitations?” Caitlin asks shining a light into Snart’s eyes checking dilation, making Snart blink and wince.

“I feel like my body was put through a taffy puller and them a meat grinder. I’m breathing fine and my heart is fine, still black as night and cold as ice,” Snart says trying to sit up.

“Stay still, I have to take some scans and make sure that you don’t have any ruptures or internal bleeding,” Caitlin says.

“I’m fine. You don’t need to scan me.”

“Let me put it this way. If you don’t let me scan you and we miss something then it could put the rest of the Rogues, including Lisa and Mick, in danger of death,” Caitlin says and Snart lays back down and lets Caitlin examine him.

“Do you remember what happened?” Barry asks.

“Yeah, meta-human of the week, the rogues wanted to help, we got zapped, and then age regression,” Snart says.

“Why did you try to help Barry?” Sara asks.

That’s confidential between me and my Rogues. I won’t tell Scarlet until I’ve had a chance to talk to them,” Snart says.

“I’m not letting you get away with any crimes Snart,” Barry says.

“Even if I gave you this?” Snart says holding out a small piece of orange paper and Barry looks at it and a smile pulls at the corner of his mouth.

“What is it?” Jax asks peeking over Barry’s shoulder and then starts laughing.

“Care to share?” Cisco asks and Barry turns it around to show him the get out of jail free card Snart had handed him.

“Are you serious?” Sara asks looking down at the crook.

“Axel gave them to all of us. He wanted us to use them next time we ran into the Flash, he thought it would be...cool,” Snart says with a smirk.

“I didn’t find any damage. I think we have a successful treatment for age regression,” Caitlin says and Snart breathes a sigh of relief.

“Okay, so Jax and I will set up the child seats in the jumpship, Barry and Caitlin will handle carrying the kids and putting them in,” Cisco says and he and Jax each take a seat and begin strapping them into the seats and making sure that they’re secure, they come back in and take another couple and strap those in and soon all the seats are strapped down.

“Okay, bring on the Rogues,” Cisco says and Caitlin carries in Roy and Rosa, the two youngest and put them into the seats and then they put Mark, Shawna, and Sam into their seats. Lisa, Hartley, Axel, and James are the next ones in and Mick is the last one to be strapped into a normal seat like Snart was.

“Okay good to go. Now whatever you do, don’t mess with the straps or the seats. Wait for either Caitlin, Cisco, or myself to come let you out,” Barry says and all the kids nod except Roy, who can’t, and Rosa who is asleep.

“I’ll make sure they don’t mess with anything,” Mick says and Barry nods and he and Caitlin exit the ship. They find Snart sitting up on his bed and watching the jumpship. After a few moments, the ship takes off into the sky.

“Should we have put them all on board at the same time?” Snart asks.

“I don’t see why it would be a problem,” Stein says and Barry and Cisco set up cots for when they return.

“Snart, Lisa said that you never told her how I…I mean your mother died,” Kendra says and Snart winces.

“And I guess you want to know how you died in that lifetime,” Snart says.

“Yes,” Kendra says and Snart nods.

“He had gotten out of prison a couple days after Lisa’s second birthday. He went out drinking and came home and I knocked something over, I think it was a flowerpot or something and…and he hit me and you…I mean she, stepped between me and him and he hit her and she hit her head on the table and died. So, he made me help him bury her in the backyard. Later on, once I was old enough to take Lisa, Mick and I set him up for murder and he went to jail,” Snart says and Kendra has a hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry you had to live through that,” Kendra chokes out.

“It’s fine, I made my peace with it a long time ago,” Snart says and for a short amount of time everyone wanders around doing random things while they wait for the jumpship to return from its flight. 

“I have a question; won’t they be too big for their clothes when they land? I mean Snart and Rory were about the same size then as they are now, but…Roy, I think his name was, is wearing a onesie,” Amaya says.

“We have their clothes from before their age regression,” Snart says and Barry brings the clothes out and separates them for when the kids come back. The jumpship comes into view and when they door opens they go in and Barry dresses the men and Caitlin dresses the women and then Barry and Ray help carry them to their cots and they lay them down.

“Now we wait for them to wake up,” Barry says as Snart pulls over a chair to sit between Lisa and Mick’s beds and watches over both of them quietly.

“Okay, so I guess you did manage to re-age them,” Joe says as he and Wally walk in.

“Yeah, I guess introductions should be made…wait, Cisco did you put Hartley’s hearing aids in?” Barry asks and Cisco pulls them out of his pocket and quickly inserts them so when Hartley wakes up he won’t be in pain.

“Anyway, that’s Hartley Rathaway, next to him is Axel Walker and James Jesse, Lisa, Snart and Mick you know already. Mark Mardon, Snart, when he wakes up is he going to try and kill Joe? and Shawna Baez is next to him. Roy Bivolo is the one in the shades and Rosa Dillon and Sam Scudder on sharing a cot,” Barry says and everyone turns to see if Snart is going to say that Mark is going to attack Joe.

“No, he’s been going to counseling and getting actual help in dealing with his grief and his powers, basically what Team Flash said they were going to do with him but never got around to actually doing. The most he’ll do is make snide comments,” Snart says and Team Flash decides to try and ignore the jab at them, and Rip looks up from a small tablet and announces that the Legends have a mission and shortly after they take off Hartley begins showing signs of waking up and everyone rushes over to him.

“Hartley? Hartley, can you hear us?” Cisco asks and the former Star Labs engineer opens his eyes.

“Wha?” He groans and rubs at his eyes.

“Hartley, how do you feel?”

“I feel like I just took a tumble from a high wire…but why are you calling me Hartley?” he asks.

“Because that’s your name,” Caitlin says worry making her brow crease in worry.

“No, it’s not. My name is Axel Walker,” Hartley says at the same time Axel wakes up.

“Oh great. I died and went to Hell. Hello Ciscquito,” Axel says and then blinks at them and says, “How am I over there, and over here at the same time?”

“I think we’d better go get the legends and have them come back,” Cisco says and Caitlin and Barry nod enthusiastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter for a little bit. As always say hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr.


	15. Freaky Rogues

“Okay, Hartley is in your body, and you’re in his,” Cisco says to Axel who somehow managed to switch bodies with Hartley.

“Well that’s one way to be in your boyfriend,” Axel says and Hartley sputters and turns a deep shade of red.

“Oh yeah, that’s definitely Hartley. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Axel blush about anything,” Snart says 

“Great, lewd comments not withstanding how do we switch back?” Hartley snaps shifting uncomfortably in Axel’s skintight spandex outfit.

“We’re working on that,” Cisco says.

“Hart, do you want to switch clothes?” Axel asks.

“Not a chance, as uncomfortable as I am in Spandex I’ll be even more uncomfortable seeing my body in spandex,” Hartley says tugging on the Star Labs sweatshirt and pants that Joe had been nice enough to give him.

“This situation just keeps going from bad to worse. How on earth are we supposed to cure body swapping? I didn’t even know that was possible outcome,” Cisco says and Hartley rolls his eyes.

“Of course, you didn’t think through all the possible outcomes,” Hartley says and Cisco rolls his eyes skywards. 

“What has me worried is whether or not the other Rogues swapped bodies as well,” Caitlin says looking over at the thankfully still sleeping Rogues. As if that might give some inclination as to whether or not they switched bodies. 

“You’re worried? I’m the one watching myself do things,” Hartley snaps from where he is making sure that the sweats he’s wearing are covering him fully and Cisco groans.

“Why did it have to be you who woke up? Why couldn’t it have been Scudder or Rory?” Cisco mutters glaring at Hartley’s back.

“Because my sole mission in life is to make anyone who works in Star Labs miserable,” Hartley says with a wicked little smile that actually looks like it might belong to Axel. 

“Why? It wasn’t us who fired you,” Caitlin says and Hartley turns to her.

“Because it never even crossed your minds to tell me that the man I spent years working with and trusted was a homicidal maniac, or that he was dead, or that that same maniac made it so that a man named Barry Allen, who I now know is the Flash, life was fixed so that a little of the things he did to wreck it were better, but completely forgot to try and fix my life. He conveniently forgot to stop calling me a lazy worker, reestablish my standing in the scientific community, or even offer so much as an apology for ruining my life even more than it was already ruined!” Hartley says and starts biting his nails and then realizes what he’s doing and pulls his hand away from his mouth.

“Dammit! I’m starting to act like Axel,” Hartley says and Axel’s head jerks up.

“Well gee that’s not insulting at all,” Axel says and Hartley freezes and rubs at his face a little and turns to him.

“I’m sorry Ax, I’m just freaking out, I don’t know if I tried to bite my nails myself or if that was an indicator of me slowly becoming you because I’m in your body. If it’s the latter then I have the added worry of whether or not I’ll slowly forget that I’m Hartley not Axel,” Hartley says pulling the younger man into a hug.

“You’re forgiven on the basis that I’m silently freaking out too,” Axel says and there’s a groan from Sam and he sits up and looks straight up at Snart.

“Snart? What happened? Is Sammy okay?” Rosa asks and everyone shares a look wondering who is in Sam’s body.

“Rosa, you might want to look in a mirror,” Snart says because there’s only one person that would ever call Scudder, Sammy and that’s his girlfriend. Rosa peeks into the mirror Caitlin hands her and blinks.

“Okaaaay, either I’m having a nightmare, or this is because of the whole age regression thing. Does this mean Sammy is in my body?” Rosa asks.

“We don’t know yet, Axel is in Hartley and Hartley is in Axel, but we don’t know if that will be the case with everyone,” Snart says and Rosa’s nose scrunches up.

“I think you could have chosen better wording than that. That sentences sounded vaguely sexual,” Rosa says and Snart rolls his eyes.

“Ow, why does my back hurt?” Mick says struggling to sit up and then adds, “why do I feel so heavy?” 

“That depends, I’m assuming that you’re not Mick Rory,” Caitlin says and Mick stares at her.

“Do I look like Mick to you?” Mick says and Rosa hands Mick the mirror and Mick’s eyes widen.

“Yeah, you kind of do,” Caitlin says and Mick groans.

“For the record I’m Shawna,” Shawna says and her body wakes up and looks at Shawna.

“I think I’ve had too much t drink,” she says.

“No, you’re in Shawna’s body. I’m assuming by your reaction that you’re Mick Rory,” Caitlin says as Shawna hands over the mirror.

“Yeah, I am,” Mick says.

“Oh, look I’m waking up,” Rosa says as her body starts waking up and her body sits up and blinks.

“Sammy?” Rosa asks and her body nods, a little dazed. 

“Okay so, Mick and Shawna switched, me and Axel switched, and Rosa and Sam switched. That leaves Mark, Roy, Lisa, and James,” Hartley says looking over at the four rogues.

“This isn’t good. How do we switch back?” Shawna asks looking over at Snart.

“I don’t quite know, perhaps we have to go back onto the jumpship with the person we switched with and ride it, I hope,” Snart says and Cisco jumps as James bolts upright in bed yelling out the name Clyde.

“Well I think we know who switched with James,” Joe says taking a step back. James looks over at Joe and recognition dawns on his face and several emotions flicker over his face. Anger, sadness, hate, and then James takes a breath and calm fills his face.

“Mark?” Shawna asks and James looks over.

“What Rory?” Mark asks and Shawna blinks at him.

“You’re in James’ body,” she says and Mark looks down and sees the slight wrinkles James sports and grabs the mirror and his calmness is replaced by barely controlled panic.

“Okay, so if I’m in James’ body I’m assuming that you’re not Rory,” Mark says.

“Nope, I’m Shawna,” she says and James wakes up with a big grin on his face.

“Wow, I feel energized and spry,” James says doing a cartwheel and then realizes that his body is over by a different table and blinks and then smiles.

“Oooooh, I thought body swapping was something that only happened in movies with Jamie Lee Curtis and in fanfiction,” James says and does another cartwheel.

“Ugh, why do my joints hurt?” Mark groans.

“That’s arthritis Marky Mark, just a little something for you to look forward to when you get older,” James giggles and bounces up and down in a chair that he’s now sitting in.

“Well, at least the psychopath is taking things well,” Cisco mutters and Roy wakes up and looks at him.

“Hello again Cisco,” he purrs flirtatiously and Cisco blinks.

“Yeah, no. This is too weird, Lisa you’re in Roy’s body,” Cisco says and Lisa looks in the mirror.

“Ugh, if I had to take the body of a man why couldn’t it have been Axel or Hartley? They’re at least closer to my age,” Lisa sighs and Roy wakes up and sits up in Lisa’s body and freezes.

“We all accidently switched bodies with one another,” Sam says and Roy nods and stands a little bit away from the others with his arms out and legs spread.

“What are you doing Roy?” Mark asks trying to get comfortable in a chair.

“Making it impossible to accidently touch this body inappropriately,” Roy says.

“Awww, what a gentleman,” Lisa says.

“I’m a criminal, not a sicko. Besides I like life. I have no intentions being turned into a gold decoration by you, or an ice sculpture by your brother,” Roy says and Len smirks.

“Smart man, but I think you should be more worried about Lisa. It’s her body after all,” Len says.

“Roy, you can relax. I’m not going to kill you for accidently touching something, so long as it is an accident,” Lisa says and Roy relaxes a little.

“Same for you Mick. Just be careful and I’m fine,” Shawna says and shows Mick how to comfortably cross his arms over his newly acquired breasts, meanwhile Sam and Rosa are cuddling on one of the cots together.

“You all are taking this a lot better than we thought you would,” Joe says.

“The Rogues aren’t just a criminal team,” Roy says.

“The Rogues represent friendship,” Lisa says.

“Family,” Hartley adds.

“Acceptance,” Mark says.

“Belonging,” Shawna says.

“And Love,” Sam and Rosa say.

“We all live together, so we’re a lot closer than most of the CCPD thinks we are,” Snart says and Mick sits down beside him and Cisco goes back to trying to get in contact with the Legends again.

“Okay so maybe now you’ll tell me why you tried to help me with that Meta,” Barry says.

“Oh, that’s simple. You saved mom’s life so we owed you,” Axel says.

“Who?” Joe asks.

“He means me,” Snart says and then seeing the looks on Team Flash’s faces adds, “I’m the team Mom, and Mick is the Dad. I think it started out as a joke that just escalated.”

“Hey, you’re the one always telling us to wear sweaters,” Axel says.

“Only when it’s nippy out,” Snart says.

“You set a curfew,” Mark counters.

“Because Axel gets cranky if he’s out past ten.”

“You refuse to let me go to bars,” Hartley says.

“Because once you start drinking you don’t stop until you’re fall down drunk, I worry.”

“What about the matching quilts you made us?”

“It was cold in the safehouse!”

“And the lunches you made us for that heist?”

“Hey, that was Mick, I just packed the lunches,” Snart says.

“So, the reason all of you helped me was because I saved Snart from the timestream?” Barry says.

“Pretty much,” James says.

“Dude, that is what you’re most surprised at in that conversation?” Wally asks incredulously.

“Yes,” Barry says.

“Family dynamics aside, I need to perform medical exams on all of you, so who’s first?” Caitlin asks.

“I volunteer as tribute,” Axel says standing and Caitlin begins her exams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's update is brought to you by me having to submit a scholarship application. Come say hi on tumblr @hotforcaptaincold


	16. Power Usage

“Well you’ll all be happy to know that physically your bodies are fine,” Caitlin says looking over at the Rogues.

“Except that we’re in the wrong bodies,” Axel says crossing Hartley’s arms.

“And that some of us are feeling very awkward in bodies that aren’t ours,” Shawna says.

“Speak for yourself, it’s good to be young again,” James says doing a somersault.

“Stop that before you bruise me,” Mark says and the puts his head in his hands and says, “I can’t believe I just said that.”

“You know my life was normal before I threw in with you guys,” Mick says carefully positioning his arms over Shawna’s chest so he can cross them.

“No one with me in their lives ever has a normal life,” Lisa says with a wink that looks completely out of place on Roy.

“True,” Mick concedes.

“Your villains are strange,” Wally says turning to Barry.

“Tell me about it. I think I need a vacation,” Barry says.

“That’s a fantastic idea, all of you should go on vacation. The city can survive a few days without you,” James says with a wicked smile.

“Nice try, but no. If I were to go on vacation I would have to call the Arrow over to watch out for Central, and I don’t think you’d want to deal with him,” Barry says and suddenly Mick vanishes from where he’s standing only to reappear across the room doubled over.

“Ugh what the hell just happened?” Mick says looking queasy.

“You just teleported,” Shawna says going over to him.

“How?”

“Well, I am a meta, so you must have accidently done it,” Shawna says.

“Does it always feel like you’re going to hurl?”

“You get used to it. It helps if you eat crackers afterwards,” Shawna says and reaches into the pockets of her jeans and pulls out a packet of crackers and hands them over to him.

“Thanks,” Mick says nibbling on them. Shawna just smiles and goes back to sitting with Mark. Roy turns to Lisa and hands her his shades.

“You’ll need these so you don’t accidently whammy anyone.”

“Thanks Roy,” Lisa says and puts them on.

“James, I’m saying this now. Don’t make in rain, snow, or sleet in here,” Snart says giving James a look.

“Don’t have a snit Snart. If I do it will be by accident,” James says.

“How long until the Legends get back?” Barry asks looking at Cisco.

“I don’t know. I haven’t been able to get in contact with them,” Cisco says.

“Great. Looks like we’re stuck here another night,” Barry says with a sigh.

“Snart is that thing I asked you to hide still hidden?” Hartley asks and Axel’s head perks up.

“What thing?” Axel asks.

“Blueprints,” Hartley says.

“Yeah, they’re hidden,” Snart says.

“Thanks,” Hartley says and Axel stares for a minute and then stretches.

“Well I’m going to bed. Obviously, we aren’t getting back in our own bodies tonight,” Axel says and then tugs Hartley over to a cot and they lay down. Hartley shifts a little so that Axel is in his arms and they go to sleep.

“That was quick,” Wally says.

“Axel can fall asleep anywhere. He’s like a cat,” Mick says with a shrug.

“Oh yeah, you guys missed it. He once found him asleep hanging upside down from a ceiling fan like a bat. It almost gave poor Sam a heart attack,” Lisa says laughing.

“You’d be surprised too if you walked into your bedroom and saw someone hanging from the ceiling!” Sam says defensively. 

“He’s right, I nearly fainted when I found him in my dresser drawer,” Shawna says.

“Does he have a sleeping disorder?” Joe asks.

“No, he just likes sleeping in weird places and positions. He says it helps with his flexibility,” Snart says with a shrug.

“We have a small problem,” Cisco says.

“What is it?”

“I’m getting a lot of static whenever I try to contact the Legends, so I don’t know if they got any of my messages,” Cisco says.

“So, you mean we might have to wait a longer time to get switched back?” James asks.

“It’s possible. But they do have a time machine so they’ll be able to come back here the exact minute they get the message,” Cisco says.

“Time machine or no. They’re still capable of human error, so they can be late,” James says.

“The only thing I can say is go to sleep, and we’ll pick this chaos up in the morning,” Cisco says and the Rogues roll their eyes.


	17. Embarrassment

“Ugh this has to be the most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened to me,” Hartley mutters watching Axel do his morning yoga routine.

“What about that time Axel created an account for you on Grindr?” Mark asks from where he’s also glaring at James doing yoga.

“Or that time there was a spider in your hair and you screamed like a girl?” Lisa asks.

“Or…” Axel starts to say but Hartley cuts him off.

“Thank you very much for sharing,” Hartley snaps and then gets this absolutely wicked look on his face and says, “you know I know quite a few embarrassing stories about all of you.”

“I don’t get embarrassed,” Mark says defiantly.

“Oh? How about the time you split your pants on a heist? Or the time you slipped on a banana peel?” Hartley asks.

“Dude, I didn’t think that was even possible outside of cartoons,” Cisco says laughing but then falls silent at the look Mark is giving him.

“Oh, don’t be afraid of Marky Mark, he’s not really dangerous, who could be with an addiction to fruit loops,” James says.

“Oh yeah? At least I don’t still sleep with stuffed animals James,” Mark snaps and James just raises an eyebrow.

“Is that supposed to faze me?” he asks and Mark grumbles under his breath.

“Real bright idea Mardon, trying to embarrass a trickster,” Mick chuckles and Mark grins.

“Oh? At least I’m not afraid of birds,” Mark says.

“Hey! Birds was a classic when I was a kid,” Mick says.

“Which was when? The Stone Age?” Axel asks cackling.

“Says the thumb sucker,” Mick growls.

“Do you want to go?” Axel says and Hartley is up and lifting him off his feet before Axel can do something stupid with his body.  
“Big talk for you Walker,” Mick says and Axel seems to remember that Mick is currently in Shawna’s body and he definitely doesn’t want to hurt Shawna, because he likes Shawna and because Mark will strangle him if he did try anything.

“Oh, go tend your garden!” Axel snaps.

“You have a garden? I never pegged you for a flower guy,” Barry says and Mick shakes his head.

“Not flowers, fruits and vegetables. There’s isn’t a farmer’s market anywhere near our safehouse, and as much as these unhealthy heathens like to pretend, Cheese Doodles are not a food group, and you can’t survive off of stove top mac and cheese,” Mick says and Snart looks completely scandalized.

“Well excuse me, see if I share my M&Ms with you ever again,” Snart says.

“See if you can ever find them again,” Mick counters and the Rogues dissolve into mumbled squabbling and eventually Mick puts Axel in a headlock and starts giving him a noogie.

“Hey! Stop messing up my hair!” Hartley says jumping into the fray.

“And leave my son alone!” James says also joining the fray.

“Hey! If you want to get into a wrestling match do it in your own body!” Mark snaps trying to pull James away but getting involved in the chaos when Axel pulls him in.

“Some nefarious villains we are,” Lisa says and then looks over at Kendra and then away.

“Lise, I’m sorry about not telling you about Kendra, but I thought the two of you would never meet, and I didn’t want to dredge up old heartache,” Snart says and Lisa nods.

“I get it Lenny. I’m more worried about you. You knew Mom longer than I did, I didn’t know her at all. You have more heartache to dredge up,” Lisa whispers.

“It was hard when I saw her on that rooftop when we were all recruited and I had to fight to keep my composure, but the more time I spent with her the more I realized that she was different than she was when she was our mother, there were so many differences that it was easy for me to look past the physical similarities,” Snart says and Lisa nods and gives his shoulder a careful squeeze, in here real body she wouldn’t hesitate to touch him, but she’s in Roy’s body and has to allow time for Snart’s brain to sift through that.

“At least I don’t cry every time we watch Land Before Time!” Mark snaps at Axel.

“No, but you cry when we watched Steel Magnolias,” Sam points out.

“Stay out of this Scudder! You cry at the end of Old Yeller!” Mark says and Sam glares at him.

“I am not dignifying that with a response Mardon.”

“Why were you even watching Steel Magnolias?” Cisco asks and everyone glares at James.

“Hey! I can’t help it if I have a crush on Dolly Parton. I didn’t expect Marky Mark to turn into a cry baby!”

“I am not a cry baby, but okay if we’re revealing secrets, James wears Flash Pajama’s!” Mark says and Barry turns a deep shade of red.

“So? You wear pajamas with little thunder clouds on them,” James says.

“Hey, Shawna bought them for me because she’s a sweet girlfriend,” Mark says and Shawna smiles at him.

“Since we’re revealing secrets, Sam dyes his hair,” Rosa says giggling and Sam looks at her betrayed.

“Rosa isn’t a natural blonde,” Sam says and Rosa chuckles.

“They already know, they’ve seen the dye,” she says and Sam mutters.

“For the future stability of my relationship, I am not going to counter her statement,” Sam says.

“Smart man,” Len says and then Axel says something for most of them to hear but Mark growls and starts trying to grab him. When he finally catches Axel, he starts tickling the younger trickster who starts laughing hysterically.

“Some superheroes have crazed maniacs and evil corporations as villains, and I have the Brady Bunch,” Barry mutters.

“This has got to be the weirdest moment of my life,” Wally says watching Axel straight up lick Mark in an effort to gross the criminal out.

“Tell me about it,” Cisco says as the transmitter crackles to life next to him, making the engineer almost fall out of his chair.

“Hello? Mr. Ramon?” Rip’s voice comes through.

“Hey Captain Hunter, do you think you could come back to 2016?” Cisco asks settling himself back on the chair. 

“Not right this moment, we’re in the middle of a hunt for a time pirate, but once we finish out mission, we will return,” Rip says and the transmission goes dead.

“Well at least we know they will be coming back,” Cisco says noticing that the Rogues have collapsed in an exhausted dog pile.

“Great, so now we just have to wait for them to finish the mission, which could take forever. Meanwhile we have to worry about James making it rain indoors, Sam making someone dizzy, Rosa falling into a mirror, or Lisa whammying someone,” Joe says.

“We could put them back in those power dampening cells,” Wally says.

“Over our dead bodies,” The Rogue says and Cisco’s eyes widen and he backs up.

“Okay, no cells. Bad idea. I guess we’ll just have to risk rain, dizziness, mirrors, and mind whammies,” Cisco says and the rogues nod and relax a little.

“So now what do we do?” Lisa asks and the group of heroes and villains shrug and spend the rest of the day doing random stuff before going to sleep.


	18. The New Plan

“What are we going to do about the Brady Bunch over there?” Wally asks quietly. 

“What do you mean?” Barry asks.

“I mean, the now know who you and I are. They know our identities. Doesn't that worry you just a little?”

“Well Mick and Snart already knew...well they already knew about me and Mick knew about you. Hartley doesn't seem like he'd use it against me. Lisa owes us for pulling a bomb out of her head...I don't know what to do about the others,” Barry says.

“If it makes you feel any better we already knew your identities!” Hartley calls from across the room.

“WHAT!?”

“I needed to add faces to a database for a new facial recognition program I created and Axel wanted to test out a remote control plane he stole. So I put the scanner on it. So, one day we're flying it around the CCPD Headquarters and I get a match to my database to the the Flash and Flash Junior..”

“Kid Flash” Wally mutters.

“Whatever, anyway imagine our surprise when a Forensic Scientist is matched to the Flash and a College Student is matched to Kid Flash,” Hartley says.

“I was with him so that's how I found out,” Axel says.

“Axel told me because I'm his dad” James says.

“Axel ruined one of my paintings so he told me to keep me from breaking on of his toys,” Roy says.

“Hartley talks in his sleep, and my room is next to his,” Shawna says.

“And Shawna’s my girlfriend so she told me” Mark says.

“Roy talks in his sleep and I happened to be traveling through the mirrors and heard him so I told Rosa,” Sam says.

“I knew from that day in the coffee shop when I asked for your help,” Lisa says with a grin.

“This is ridiculous,” Barry says.

“Allen your secret identity is the worst kept secret on Earth,” Mick says.

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Barry says as the Waverider crew comes in.

“I see it worked all the criminals seem to be the right age,” Rip says.

“Actually we’re still the wrong age. Not to mention that we’re in the wrong bodies,” Hartley says looking up from something he was tinkering with.

“That’s highly unlikely,” Stein says and Hartley narrows his eyes at him.

“Yeah, because that isn’t my body over there doing a cartwheel while I’m over here,” Hartley deadpans.

“I’m sorry have we met? You seem familiar,” Stein says.

“Hartley Rathaway, I used to work here,” Hartley says.

“Mr. Rathaway, surely you can understand how preposterous the idea of body swapping is,” Stein says and Hartley looks at him dead in the eye.

“No more preposterous than two people molding together and sharing a consciousness,” Hartley says straight faced while Stein stares at him, and Hartley continues, “and before you ask, I am going to make your life hell for the things that you said to and about Mick. Now I have a plan to switch us back but I need the...Waverider I believe it was called...to do so,” Hartley says and walks past Stein to talk to Axel.

A short while later Hartley and Axel motion everyone over. “We have a plan,” Hartley says and Axel nods.

“What kind of plan?” Mick asks from where he’s been pacing, or more accurately trying to pace, he keeps teleporting from one end of the room to the other.

“Maybe if we go in the jump ship with the person we switched with, then maybe we’ll switch back,” Axel says excitedly.

“Will it work?” Mak asks and Hartley nods.

“It should, provided we only go in with the person that we switched with. Axel and I will serve as test subjects,” Hartley says.

“No way,” Snart and Mick say at the same time.

“Mom, Dad, we’ll be fine. Hartley trusts his plan, and I trust him.” Axel says smiling broadly at his boyfriend.

“Okay, be careful,” Snart says.

“We will,” Axel says rushing off to the Jumpship and Hartley gives Snart a hand signal and Snart smiles and when the jumpship takes off he heads for the exit.

“Where are you going?” Barry asks.

“To pick something up for Hartley,” Snart says walking out and returns a short time later just as the Jumpship touches back down and they carry the unconscious Hartley and Axel out and lay them on cots and all the rogues gather around as Caitlin checks them over.

“Physically they’re fine, we will have to wait for them to wake up to know if it worked,” she says and James sits close to his son and Shawna keeps a close eye on Hartley. 

“What now?” Rip asks impatiently.

“Now, we wait,” Snart says enjoying the fact that he can ruin the Legend's day now, as Hartley would be doing if he were conscious.


	19. Flip Flop

“So, what did you pick up for Hartley?” Barry asks and Snart looks at him.

“That is Hartley’s business, I’m not going to tell you,” Snart says as Hartley slowly starts to regain consciousness and everyone goes to check to him. 

“Hartley?” Snart says tentatively in case it’s still Axel in there.

“Yeah?” Hartley says blinking a bit and Snart pulls Hartley’s glasses out of one of his jacket pockets and hands them to him. Hartley puts them on and his eyes focus on Snart who is watching Caitlin as she checks Hartley over.

“You seem to be fine, I want you to try and walk,” she says and Mick and Len help Hartley stand and he takes a few steps across the floor and Snart slips a small box into Hartley’s pocket and then helps him sit back down and they repeat the same process with Axel when he wakes up, minus the slipping a box into his pocket.

“So, I guess that means that it’s safe for us to try and switch back?” Mark asks and Caitlin nods and he and James go into the jumpship. Then Sam and Rosa.

Soon all the Rogues are unconscious on cots and Snart is pacing anxiously between cots and Hartley helps Caitlin check Axel once he wakes up. 

Soon all the Rogues are awake and have been checked over by Caitlin and Snart.

“Stop mother henning me, I’m not one of your chicks,” Mick groats pulling his jacket over his head.

“You always have been a grump when you first wake up,” Snart says.

“How would you know?” Cisco asks.

“They shared a room on the Waverider,” Ray says.

“You mean bed don’t you?” Axel asks curiously.

“Bed?”

“Yeah, married couples usually share a bed,” Axel says.

“MARRIED?” Everyone except the Rogues shout is shock.

“Yeah, almost twenty years next month,” Mick says.

“Which reminds me, what are you getting me for our anniversary?” Len asks.

“Nice try, you’ll just have to wait,” Mick says sitting up and sees the Legends and Team Flash staring at them in shock.

“What? Never seen a gay couple?” Mick asks and laughs out loud, snapping everyone out of their shocked silence and Hartley goes over to Axel wiping his sweaty hands on his pants as he goes. 

“How come no one knew about the marriage?” Barry asks but Snart silences him with a hand as Hartley reaches Axel and clears his throat making him look at him.

“Before anything else can happen, even though I have no idea how we can top age regression and body swapping, I...I want to...to...um...ah...ask you something,” Hartley says.

“Wow, Hartley Rathaway nervous, I can die happy,” Cisco says but Snart shoots him a look that has him snapping his mouth shut.

“Go on Hart, you can ask me anything,” Axel asks worry etched on his face. He’s never seen his boyfriend this nervous before. Hartley takes a breath and Mick and Snart nod encouragingly at him and he gets down on one knee and pulls a small black box out of his pocket and clears his throat a little.

“Axel, if I were to list all the reasons I love you we’d probably be here until Christmas and I know that the person who tries to keep you away from your gifts must have a death wish,” Hartley says and the Rogues give an affectionate chuckle. He takes a calming breath and continues, “so, since I can’t tell you all of them, I’d love it if you gave me the chance to show you each and every reason for the rest of our lives. I love you Axel Walker and I hope you’ll do me the honor of marrying me,” Hartley says and looks up at Axel who is nodding and crying. Hartley smiles and slips the ring onto Axel’s finger and stands and pulls Axel into his arms and kisses him. The Rogues hoot and wrap the two in a hug.

A short while later, after the Legends have yet again left on the Waverider, a beeping sound goes off and Cisco rolls his chair over to the computer, “the Nursemaid is downtown,” he says and Barry suits up.

“Let’s go,” Snart says checking his gun.

“You’re still going to help me?” Barry asks shocked.

“Well she did make this personal,” Mick says.

“I could forgive her if she had de-aged me to my glory days or the ripe young age of twenty-one, or some time when I could really cause some mayhem, but she turned me into a four year old. What am I supposed to do as a four year old? Eat paste?” James says checking his pockets.

“You gave us a run for our money,” Cisco says and James simply bows.

“You goody goodies are too easy,” he says as the Rogues follow Barry out of the Cortex.

“I’m going to call the Legends and have them come back as soon as they can,” Cisco says.

“Why? Did you get a vibe?” Caitlin asks worried.

“No, but I just have a bad feeling about this and our track record when it comes to this meta has me expecting us to fail again,” Cisco says picking up the transceiver to send the message.

It comes as no surprise to Cisco when the next communication they receive is Snart using Barry’s comm and saying, “we have a small problem.”


	20. T Time

“I knew it! Who got de-aged?” Cisco asks sending another message to the Legends.

“Scarlet,” Snart says and Cisco groans.

“Is he okay?” Cisco asks rolling to a different monitor to check Barry’s tracking data.

“Yeah, he’s at our place. He absolutely refuses to leave,” Snart says.

“Wait, how is he already awake? With you it took a lot longer,” Cisco says.

“He was out for a while but by time we escaped the meta and got to our closest safe house he woke up. He seems to be overly fond of the place and refuses to leave. Every time I try he pretends to have the use the bathroom and it turns into a game of hide and seek that we don’t know we’re playing, and then he says he has to go to the bathroom again,” Snart says.

“And you keep letting him?” Cisco asks.

“Yes, because I can’t risk him actually having to go. Making him hold it would be cruel Cisco,” Snart says.

“Yeah okay, I have your location we’re on our way,” Cisco says and as he and Caitlin head out they run into Joe.

“Whoa, what’s happened now?” Joe asks.

“Barry de-aged, he’s with Snart and the Rogues and he refuses to leave their house,” Cisco says filling him in quickly and they head over to the location. It’s not too far, about halfway between where the Nursemaid was and Star Labs. Cisco walks up the door and knocks and Hartley opens it looking grumpy wearing jeans and a Spring Awakening t-shirt.

“Whoa,” Cisco says.

“Never seen someone in clothes before Cisquito?” Hartley asks leading them inside.

“No but I’ve never seen you in something that didn’t make you look like you work in a museum,” Cisco says.

“There’s a difference between professional and casual, one you never seemed to learn,” Hartley says as Axel, wearing a skirt or some sort and a sweater with some sort of puzzle design, comes up behind him and wraps an arm around him from behind him. 

“Ignore Mr. Grouchie, he’s just mad that he got covered in oil,” Axel says.

“What?”

“Yeah, the Nursemaid decided that dumping oil, feathers, glue, and garbage on us would work as a deterrent. Our costumes are completely wrecked,” Mark says and Team Flash notices he’s wearing a tank top showing off his biceps and Shawna is wearing what is obviously Mark’s jacket. Lisa is wearing her usual leather and gold combination and James is in a christmas sweater, even though it’s still months until Christmas. Roy’s clothes are splattered with paint and Rosa and Sam are under a blanket so Cisco doesn’t know what they’re wearing but he’s sure it’s boring clothes.

“Where’s Barry?” Joe asks and Hartley points towards the living room, they run into Mick wearing a shirt that reads kiss me I’m irish. He points them into the kitchen and they poke their heads inside.

“Mr. Len, mommy lets me help her make macaroni & cheese,” they hear a tiny voice say followed by the sound of a foot stomping.

“Well Barry, this is Mick’s kitchen, he makes the rules and he set a height requirement to be near the stove,” They hear Snart say and finally they spot them. Barry is sitting on Snart’s knee eating macaroni & cheese wearing a large t-shirt that has a snowflake on it while Snart is wearing a shirt that says I’m Pan-tastic.

“I think I stepped into an alternate universe,” Cisco putters as Barry catches sight of Joe.

“Hi Mr. Joe, is my daddy saving lives again?” Barry asks and then looks up at Snart and says, “my daddy’s a doctor, he makes sick people feel better, he a hero.”

“Yeah Bar, your dad is working late,” Joe says wincing a little, but Barry barely seems to notice.

“Mr. Mick makes good macaroni & cheese, not better than mommy’s but much better than daddy’s have some,” Barry says pointing at the pot on the stove. Mark comes in and snags a plate and hands it to Shawna who gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

“EW kissing gross,” Barry squeals covering his eyes making the adults chuckle.

“Okay, let’s finish up your snack Bar so we can leave,” Joe says.

“I no want to leave, Mr. Len nice, he let me wear his shirt,” Barry says stuffing another forkful into his mouth and Snart hands him a napkin.

“Barry, you are going to see a really important science lab with Detective West,” Snart says.

“Really?”

“Really, and you get to go on rides and all kinds of fun stuff,” Snart says.

“You and Mr. Mick and Mr. Mark and all the others come too? I don’t want anyone to miss out,” Barry says worried.

“I don’t know about that Barry,” Joe says as Barry finished his food.

“Okay Bar, go wash your hands and then we’ll leave,” Joe says and Barry runs off to the bathroom.

“Do I want to ask about the t-shirts?” Cisco asks Snart.

“Gifts from Lisa and Mick. I like wearing this one to pride,” Snart says with a shrug.

“Barry’s been gone a while,” Caitlin says.

“I’ll go check on him,” Cisco says following the direction Snart points to.

“So, now what? You, re-age Barry and then...what? No one can get close to her,” Snart muses as Cisco comes barreling into the kitchen.

“What’s wrong Cisco?” Caitlin asks.

“Barry’s gone,” Cisco says.

“Not again,” Snart groans and gathers the Rogues, “Code Scarlet, search every room,” Snart says and they go off searching.

“If I wasn’t already going gray this whole situation would be what would cause it,” Snart mutters searching a closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly Barry going missing is an excuse for more Baby Barry cuteness, a reason to see more Mom!Len and an excuse to search the Rogues' bedrooms.


	21. Baby Barry Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to read the end note for this chapter

“Why on earth did Barry run off? He seemed excited to go to the lab,” Cisco mutters as he and all the rogues head up the stairs, having searched the first story and finding no sign of Barry down there.

“I have an idea about that,” Axel says as they all head to one end of the hall, “Well Barry’s what, like three? When I was three I was even more clingy than I am now. I love hugs and wouldn’t let go once I got a hold on someone, I also formed very strong attachments to people, to the point I was afraid to step away from them because I thought I would never see them again. From the moment Barry woke up he hasn’t left Snart’s side, at all. When you didn’t answer him about whether or not we’d be going to the lab with you he must have taken that as a no and figured you couldn’t make him leave if he hid somewhere in the house,” Axel says with a fake indifferent shrug and Hartley pulls him close to him and Axel holds his hand tightly.

“Okay, we’ll check each bedroom one by one,” Snart says and Hartley and Axel open the door to their bedroom to reveal that one side is cluttered with everyday household items that look like they’ve been scavenged for parts and the other side is nice and organized with a sweater tossed over the back of a chair for easy access and flute sitting on the desk with design blueprints in two different sets of handwriting.

“Awww working on a little project with your fiance?” Cisco asks snapping a picture to post to Twitter later.

“Yes, it’s going to be a mind control device,” Hartley says and Cisco deletes the picture. Hartley may be a dick but he’s a good person, he can’t risk anyone else being able to see even a word of the blueprints. Not everyone would be as manageable with mind control. They quickly but thoroughly search the room and find no sign of Barry. 

The next room they come to is Roy’s and it’s covered in paint and paintings including one of himself with the backdrop of the asexual flag, “you paint?” Caitlin says and Roy nods with a smile. 

“Yes, it calms me down. Helps me control my own emotions, so I can control other people’s without hurting them, unless I want to,” Roy says tossing his sketchbook onto his bed and they don’t find Barry in his room.

“We can eliminate my room, I have it booby-trapped,” Jesse says and Sam shudders.

“Yeah, trust me if Barry had gone in there we’d know. I’m still finding glitter in my hair,” Sam says.

“Hey, you decided to go into my room without permission” James says.

“Because you took my pocket square and I wanted it back,” Sam says and they go into Shawna and Mark’s room. Joe recognizes one of the jacks on the bed from a survalence picture they have, it belonged to Clyde Mardon. Joe also notices a framed photo of Mark and Clyde and feels a bit of guilt eating at him. 

“Look Mardon, I don’t regret killing you brother, he killed a detective and was going to shoot Barry and then probably me, but I am sorry it happened and I’m sorry that you had to lose your brother. I know that if I lost any member of my family, no force on earth would be able to stop me from getting revenge on the person responsible,” Joe says forcing himself to meet Mark’s eyes. He sees a million emotions flicker through them, sadness, anger, pain, and some that Joe can’t identify.

“Detective West, I don’t forgive you. I can’t forgive you, but I don’t blame you anymore, and I respect anyone with the balls to say what you just did,” Mark says and they share a tiny nod and go back to ignoring each other, but some of the tension between them is gone. A search of the room reveals no Barry but Joe does find a desk piled with anatomy and biology textbooks covered in sticky notes in Shawna’s writing.

“You’re studying anatomy?” Joe asks.

“Yeah, I want to be a nurse...or well wanted to be one. I don’t think any hospital would hire a felon...even if I was never convicted of anything,” Shawna says.

“You could always join our side, we need more medical expertise over at the Lab,” Caitlin says.

“No thanks, I’m not exactly a fan of that place. Being locked in an illegal prison for weeks without so much a chance at fresh air will do that to you,” Shawna says and Caitlin nods.

“I understand, I’m sorry we did that to you. It was inhumane,” Caitlin says and Shawna looks somewhat placated.

“No sign of Barry here,” Axel says and a search of Lisa’s bedroom shows no sign of Barry but does reveal something interesting.

“You like Star Wars?” Cisco says motioning to the lightsaber and Leia costume on top of the dresser.

“Lenny, saved up for years until he was able to buy it on video, it was the first movie I ever saw,” Lisa says with a soft smile thrown toward her brother. Cisco doesn’t know what to do with this information but files it away for later use. They search her room but there’s no sign of Barry in her room, nor Sam and Rosa’s room. Which leaves only one bedroom left. Snart and Rory’s.

“Whoa, I saw Mick’s room on the Waverider but I didn’t think he was this messy,” Cisco says staring at the desks and tables overflowing with blueprints and floor plans and what seems to be guard schedules. There are puzzle books covering half of the bed and a torn map on the wall.

“Not Mick, me. I’m the messy one. He just learned to live with it,” Snart says.

“Wait, then why was Mick’s room a mess while you were gone?” Cisco asks.

“Our room you mean. We shared.” Snart says.

“I couldn’t bring myself to tidy up, I wanted to hold on to any and all reminders of Len,” Mick says and Cisco smiles at how sweet that is and they search the room.

“Found ‘im,” Mick says from the closet and picks up the sleeping body of Barry. Barry doesn’t stir from his sleep, instead he just snuggles down into Len’s parka, which is so big on his small frame it reaches his feet.

“Come on, let’s get going to the lab. We’re all going so that Barry doesn’t freak out right,” Mick says staring at each rogue who nods eagerly and Mick hands Barry over to Joe and they make their way back to lab.

When they get there they find a familiar face standing in the cortex.

“What are you doing here Queen?” Mick asks the man in front of him.

“I have a date with someone and I’m picking him up here,” Oliver says and Cisco stares at him.

“A date with who?”

“Barry,” Oliver says and everyone groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things,
> 
> 1.) This was honsestly just an excuse to invade their bedrooms.
> 
> 2.) If I were to write a series of short fics focusing on the life of the Rogues in this universe I've created would anyone be interested in reading it? Let me know in the comments.


	22. Flarrow

“WHAT!?” Joe says loudly, he does not scream thank you very much.

“I have a date tonight with Barry,” Oliver says looking from Joe to Cisco and Caitlin and then to the rogues noticing the lack of one familiar face. 

“Where is Barry?” Oliver asks looking around again and locking his eyes on the small parka clad toddler in Joe’s arms. To Snart it’s almost hysterical how his eyes widen and he looks like they all just propositioned him to commit a crime.

“Tell me that isn’t Barry,” Oliver groans staring at Barry.

“It’s Barry,” Joe says tense, he’d known Barry was bisexual, but he’s a little upset Barry didn’t tell him about Oliver. But this is not the place or time to be focusing on Barry’s dating life.

“I’m going to head back to Star City, this is too much,” Oliver says just as Barry wakes up and looks straight at Oliver. A huge smile on his face.

“Hi, I’m Barry! What’s your name? Do you like science I like science? I like science, do you like animals? I like animals,” Barry babbles excitedly at Oliver, holding out his hand to shake.

“I’m Oliver,” he says and Barry immediately latches onto his arm like a monkey.

“We’re friends now, you stay and have fun with us. We’re going to a lab,” Barry says excitedly and Snart gets this gnawing feeling in his gut as he watches Barry cling to Oliver like he had previously been clinging to Snart.

“Looks like someone’s jealous,” Mick says next to him with a knowing smirk.

“Jealous? Of who? That pompous rich guy, who…”

“Happens to have Barry’s undivided attention right now,” Mick finishes for him as Barry toddles over and begins leading him around by the hand.

“Why Mr. Len sad?” Barry asks frowning.

“I’m not sad,” Snart says softly.

“Yes you are, I saw you frowning at me and Mr. Ollie. Did I do something wrong?” Barry asks, big green eyes starting to swim with tears.

“No, no, nothing like that Scarlet. I was just a little jealous of Oliver because he got all your cuddles,” Snart says and swears if anyone records him like this he’ll kill them, but at least Barry isn’t about to cry anymore, instead he looks happy.

“You like my cuddles?” Barry asks excitedly and Snart nods and Barry smiles and sits him next to Oliver.

“Yes I do,” Snart says.

“Good, then you both get cuddles,” Barry says before wrapping himself around one of their arms each. Of all the strange that Snart has seen and now believes in, if you told him that he’d be trapped holding hands with Oliver Queen because his arm’s in the death grip of a three year old de-aged speedster, he would have sent you to the James and Axel’s therapist. Yet here his is squirming a little to get some space between himself and the vigilante next to him while his Rogues and Team Flash are grinning at them like jerks, even Mick.

“This better Mr. Len?” Barry asks from his spot wrapped around their arms.

“Yeah kiddo, much better,” Snart says and then hears the sound of a camera phone and whirls his head around to glare daggers at his husband who just grins back.

“Hey, I need some kind of blackmail against you next time you try to get me to do something I don’t want to do. ‘Sides, it’s a side of you I haven’t seen since Lisa was a kid. I miss it,” Mick says and Snart’s anger leaves his body immediately. 

“Has anyone been able to get in touch with the Legends?” Joe asks.

“I tried, I didn’t get static this time but I did get sounds of fighting. So hopefully we’ll hear from them soon, but I think baby Barry is a lot easier to handle than the Baby Rogues were,” Cisco says.

“Probably,” Snart agrees.

“Oh yeah Mick, can I get a copy of that picture you took? I’m going to merchandize it,” Cisco says.

“Uh, no you’re not. I’ll sue,” Snart says.

“For what?” Cisco asks with a grin.

“Slander, I have a villainous reputation to protect,” Snart says as Barry shifts a little and Snart hums a little and he settles down.

“Yep I’m totally getting the villain vibe,” Cisco says with a cheeky grin and before Snart has a chance to retort they all hear the familiar noise of the Waverider over Star Labs.

“What’s that?” Barry asks rubbing his eyes yawning a little.

“That is the ride you were promised,” Snart says with a smile, because he doesn’t know how much longer he can survive Barry’s cuteness before he completely destroys his villainous act. The Legends stroll in and stop dead when they see Snart and Oliver.

“Oliver? Why are you and Snart holding hands?” Ray asks.

“Well you see Raymond, when a criminal and a vigilante hate each other very much…” Snart starts to say but is interrupted by Barry squirming around to look at the Legends.

“Hi! My name’s Barry,” he says with a big grin.

“Oh for the love of, Mr. Allen got de-aged too,” Rip says running a hand through his hair.

“You know my daddy?” Barry asks.

“No,” Rip says.

“Then why did you say Mr. Allen, that’s my daddy,” Barry says face scrunching up in confusion.

“He was referring to you Scarlet, not how about that ride you were promised?” Snart says with a soft smile.

“Only if you come with me,” Barry says climbing down his arm to the ground.

“I don’t know Scarlet, I get motion sick very easily, I’ll probably throw up,” Snart says.

“That’s the point of rides,” Barry says pouting.

“Okay, Okay. I’ll ride with you,” Snart says.

“But…” Caitlin starts to say.

“Dr. Snow if we switch bodies we will simply ride the Jumpship again. Assuming that the Legends will stick around for more than a few minutes this time,” Snart says staring at Rip.

“I’ll make sure they stay here until you both wake up,” Mick says watching the Legends like a hawk. Snart nods and picks Barry up and carries him into the Jumpship and straps him into the carseat that Cisco and Jax had made for Axel and then sits next to him. As the ship starts up Barry whimpers and Snart quickly holds his hand.

“Don’t worry Scarlet, I’ve got your back,” Snart says and Barry smiles and the Jumpship takes off into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who wanted a series of short fics about the rogues it's called Living the Rogue Life http://archiveofourown.org/series/846345


	23. Waiting Games

“They're taking too long, why are they taking so long,” Oliver says anxiously. 

“Relax Queen, time travel is a tricky thing,” Lisa says from where she’s sitting next to Sara. The two of them had been flirting back and forth playfully for the hour Barry and Snart had been gone. It was a good distraction to keep Lisa from worrying too much about her brother.

“Yeah, remember the time Sara, Kendra and I got stranded? It took you guys almost two years to come back,” Ray says.

“So, what made you link up with these guys?” Lisa asks drawing Sara’s attention away from the team.

“My sister. I wasn’t going to do it, but she convinced me,” Sara says quietly.

“I recognize that look. I’m sorry,” Lisa says putting a hand on Sara’s shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. Sara looks up and gives her a small smile and there’s a bang from where Jax and Wally are working on something together. 

“What are you two doing over there?” Stein asks.

“Jax is showing me how to fix the engine of my car to make my car faster,” Wally explains.

“If you’re a speedster why do you need a fast car?” Sam asks.

“If you can move through mirrors why do you need a motorcycle?” Rosa asks and Sam blushes.

“Good point, besides if you speedsters get as hungry as the rest of us do when we use our powers then you’d probably never want to use them,” Sam says and all the rogue Metas nod in agreement.

“How do you guys handle the required calorie intake?” Cisco asks.

“Hartley made us protein bars, and Axel loves baking so he makes the most calorie filled brownies he can. The combination helps keep our energy levels stable, and some of us need more calories than others,” Mark says and Axel snaps his fingers and digs into the bag he brought to carry Barry’s suit in and pulls out a small container and hands one of the brownies inside out and holds it out to Wally.

“Try one,” Axel says and Wally takes a tiny bite and grins.

“These are delicious. Can I get the recipe?” Wally asks.

“I don’t know, it’s a secret, but, okay I’ll give it to you,” Axel says and begins writing it down on a piece of paper.

“I have to say, that car you’re working on is amazing,” Jax says wiping his hands off on a rag.

“Thanks, I’m hoping that one day I’ll be able to finish it,” Wally says.

“Don’t worry. You will, and hey if you need help let me know the next time I’m in Central City,” Jax says and Wally ducks his head.

“Wally knows tons about cars, and he used to be a drag racer, didn’t you go by the name taillights?” Cisco asks and Wally nods and Jax gapes at him.

“No way? Dude, I’m a huge fan of yours!” Jax says and Wally ducks his head sheepishly.

“Really? Wow. I mean...there aren’t really a lot of drag racing fans out there,” Wally says.

“I loved watching you race. You wanted to win but you also had a respect for the car you were driving. To you it wasn’t just a tool to you like it was to the other racers,” Jax says.

“Hey, ummm….since Barry isn’t back yet do you want to go to Big Belly Burger and get some dinner that will technically be breakfast?” Wally asks and Jax nods and they head out.

“Awww, they’re cute together,” James says and everyone stares at him.

“What? I saw it too, and I’m the expert on emotions” Roy says from his place by James.

“Okay, I’m more inclined to believe Bivolo on that...I can’t believe I said that,” Cisco says.

“You know Cisco, you’d be a lot better off if you could understand that criminals don’t commit crimes every minute of everyday. We do have normal hobbies too,” Lisa says.

“Oh, what kinds of hobbies?” Sara asks eagerly, wanting to know more about Lisa.

“Well, ice skating and dancing for me. Mick has his gardening and he and Mark like to knit, Lenny too. Sam makes clothes and Rosa and Axel make jewelry. Hartley plays the flute and he and James both play the piano. Roy paints and Mark and Shawna do pottery, and we all love paintball,” Lisa says and Cisco gapes at Mark and Mick.

“What?”

“You two knit?” Cisco asks.

“Yeah, why? Wanna make something of it?” Mark asks.

“What? No! I mean...my grandma’s birthday is coming up and all she wants is a sweater knitted by me. If I paid you would you teach me? The online tutorials are not helping,” Cisco says.

“This a trick?” Mark asks suspiciously.

“No tricks, I swear. You can even pick the location,” Cisco says.

“Alright, Mick’ll tell you when and where and I’ll show you how to do sweaters. What’s her favorite color?” Mark asks.

“Purple,” Cisco says immediately.

“Okay, I’ll make sure to have good purple yarn then,” Mark says.

“Did you make that?” Caitlin asks motioning to one of Axel’s bracelets.

“Yeah, why?”

“It’s very nice,” Caitlin says and Axel grins.

“Do you want one?”

“Oh, I don’t know, I don’t want to be any trouble,” Caitlin says.

“It’s no trouble at all. Besides I’ve gotten bored making them for the rogues. What color stone do you want in yours?” Axel asks pulling out a notepad.

“Blue.”

“And the name plates?”

“Caitlin Snow and Ronnie Raymond,” Caitlin says and Ray looks at Stein.

“Ronnie Raymond...isn’t that…”

“Yes, the former other half of Firestorm, and Caitlin’s husband,” Stein says too low for Caitlin to hear, but everyone else does and gives Ronnie a moment of silence. Axel takes all the notes he needs and gives Caitlin a huge grin.

“I’ll have Mark give it to Cisco to give to you,” he says going back to cuddling with Hartley just as Wally and Jax return talking adamantly about cars.

“Ah to be young again,” James sighs while they’re still out of earshot. Just as they reach the others the jumpship appears and they rush in and remove Snart and a now fully grown Barry and lay them on the cots. Mick immediately moves to his husband’s side.

“Now what?” Wally asks.

“Now we wait some more,” Caitlin says and they fall into silence as they wait.


	24. Flip Flop

Everyone is deeply involved with trying to track down the Nursemaid when Barry starts showing signs of waking up.

“I swear is Snart is in these I'm moving as far away from Central City as I possibly can. Too much weird stuff happens around here. I'm certain they don't have age regression in New York or Hollywood,” Mick says as Barry opens his eyes and everyone waits with for him to speak.

“Hey Mick,” Barry says.

“Ah hell, it happened again,” Mick says throwing his hands up in the air.

“What are you talking about?” He asks looking around at them and Lisa holds up a mirror and he looks himself up and down.

“What?” He asks looking up at them.

“Snart? You’re in Barry’s body,” Mick says.

“No, I’m in my body. Barry’s body is over there,” He says motioning to Snart’s body.

“Len, you are in the body of a twenty something year old, you are forty-five years old. You’ve known me longer than that bodies been on earth,” Mick says and Len looks down at his body and scrunches his nose trying to combine what he’s seeing with what he knows.

“What happened to him?” Axel asks curiously.

“The only thing that I can think of is that Snart’s memories were put into Barry and probably Barry’s memories were put in Snart,” Caitlin says shining a light into Barry’s eyes. 

“But when that happened to us we knew we were in the wrong bodies,” Mark says.

“Unless, when we switched bodies it wasn’t our memories that switched. I couldn’t see any memories that belonged to Axel and I’m assuming he couldn’t access mine. We had access to our own memories. So what switched for us was our consciousness. With Snart and Barry it seems to just be memories,” Hartley says and Mick moves away as Snart in Barry’s body tries to kiss him.

“Why is he trying to kiss me?” Mick asks as he gets a lap full of what is either his worst nightmare or favorite fantasy.

“Well, he is your husband,” Axel says with a shrug.

“Obviously! But Len hasn’t been this touchy since...ah no,” Mick says fighting off the fingers trying to go under his shirt.

“What?” Ray asks.

“I think Mick just figured out that since he’s in Barry’s body, Lenny now has the libido of a twenty something year old,” Lisa says giggling.

“Not just that, but also the libido of a speedster,” Oliver says and everyone turns to stare at him.

“What? We’ve been dating for awhile,” Oliver grumbles as Sara laughs.

“I didn’t need to hear that. I really didn’t need to hear that,” Joe says looking up at the ceiling as though looking for some kind of guidance.

“Is a speedsters libido really that bad?” Axel asks and everyone turns to Wally.

“I...W...well it can be difficult to find a partner. Mostly because it has to be someone who knows that we’re speedsters, otherwise it can get very awkward if you lose control of your powers d..during,” Wally stammers and Jax puts a comforting hand on his shoulder making Wally relax a little.

“Oh, like the time Mark made a hurricane in the safehouse,” Shawna says.

“Or the time you popped into the middle of Lisa’s room,” Mark says.

“Don’t forget the time I made Sam so dizzy he couldn’t even find the bed,” Rosa says giggling causing everyone to burst into laughter.

“If everyone is done talking about their sex lives can someone please get him off me,” Mick says desperately trying to keep Snart away from his pants.

“Let me try something. Oh Lenny?” Lisa says and her brother looks up at her and she says, “James in his boxers.”

Snart’s face scrunches up and he immediately shakes that image from his head and sits back down on the cot.

“Thank you,” Mick says.

“Why has Snart seen you in your boxers?” Cisco asks.

“Midnight snack, though it seemed like everyone had the same idea,” James says indignantly.

“While we wait for Snart...er Barry to wake up. Rosa I wanted to do over your medical file with you in private, I just want to make sure everything is the same as before the de-aging,” Caitlin says and Rosa follows her back into the exam room.

“Honestly at this point I don’t think things can get any weirder,” Roy says and Mark immediately knocks on the nearest wood surface.

“You’re superstitious?” Cisco asks and Shawna reaches around Mark to pull a horseshoe necklace out from under his shirt.

“Oh yeah,” Axel says.

“Hey! I need someway to counteract the bad karma I get everytime I commit a crime,” Mark says making the rogues chuckle fondly.

“You made us stop in the middle of a heist because we split a telephone pole,” Lisa says giggling.

“So that’s why you did that! That has been bugging me for weeks,” Joe says and Mark shrugs.

“We don’t need anymore bad karma,” Mark says shrugging.

“Ah, you’re talking about Mark’s superstitions,” Rosa says coming out of the exam room with Caitlin. She smiles at Sam but the smile doesn’t quite meet her eyes.

“Is everything okay?” Sam asks worried.

“What? No, I just put on a little weight,” Rosa says.

“Oh. Why are you upset then? You’re still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on,” Sam says pulling her into a kiss which leaves her breathless and smiling.

“Thank baby,” Rosa says and Snart’s body starts to show signs of waking up and they all rush over to him and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I just wanted to thank everyone who reads, comments, and/or kudosed this fic. When I wrote this I didn't think it found get this big and it's amazing. So, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH <3 <3


	25. Horny Len is Horny

“What happened?” Barry in Snart's body asks sitting up and looks at Oliver.

“Hey, Ollie,” he says going in for a kiss but Oliver pulls back making Barry frown.

“Baby? What's wrong?” He asks and Oliver looks to Mick for help.

“Don't look at me Robin Hood. I've got my hands full,” Mick says from where Snart in Barry's body is trying to grind against him and is trying to seal his mouth over Mick's for a sloppy kiss. Mick grips at his shoulders trying to pull him back.

“Ollie? What's the matter with you? Don't you want to kiss me?” Barry asks crawling across the cot towards Oliver who inches back.

“Mickey, come on, I want you so bad,” Snart whines trying to push Mick's hand into his pants.

“Lenny, your sister is here. I’ve never been much of an exhibitionist,” Mick says making Snart pout but move away.

“Great now can you help me?” Oliver says rubbing Barry's back. The speedster is crying.

“What happened?” Mick asks in shock.

“He thinks I don't love him anymore,” Oliver says stuck between comforting Barry and freaking out over the fact that this is not Barry's body.

“Hey, kid look at me,” Mick says and Barry looks up tears in his eyes.

“What?” He asks sniffling.

“Oliver still loves you, believe me. But we still think that you are having symptoms from the age regression. So, it's raising some consent issues for him. He doesn't want to take advantage of you in a possibly weakened state, okay?” Mick says and Barry nods and hugs Oliver.

“Okay Ollie, I'll stop trying to get you to kiss me,” Barry says. 

“Good, now I'm going to go get a blanket from the supply closet. I need a nap. Fending off a horny Len is something I do not miss from our newlywed stage,” Mick says stepping into the large closet. He turns in the light to find Snart standing right in front of him.

“Len, no,” Mick says as Snart takes a step towards him.

“Okay,” Snart says and steps back shifting uncomfortably.

“Sorry Lenny, too many consent issues involved,” Mick says pressing a kiss to the top of his head and misses the drag of a buzz cut.

“Okay, I'm sorry for my behavior,” Snart says blushing.

“Hey, later after all this is fixed if you want to have sex like horny teenagers I'd be happy to help out,” Mick says making him blush. Len leans up and presses a quick kiss to his cheek before heading back out.

“So, do you think sending them back through the jumpship will fix them?” Mick asks once he has his blanket.

“Considering it's what's fixed everything else up to this point, probably,” Jax says.

“Or, it could reverse their ages again and we could end up with kids again,” Caitlin says.

“Well we can't make it any worse,” Wally says.

“Alright, we'll send them back through after my nap,” Mick says and gets his first real moment of rest since this whole thing started.


	26. Oh No

When Mick wakes up he feels a warm body pressed against him and winces as he rolls over and sees Snart cuddled up against and Mick sighs and wraps an arm around him and decides that showing him a little affection won’t hurt him. That is until they hear a camera snap and Mick picks his head up.

“Alright, who did it?” Mick growls at the assembled teams and none of them come forward. Mick huffs and rolls off the cot.

“Okay, time to send them back through the timestream...again,” Mick says and Barry looks at him.

“What are you talking about? Nothing bad has happened to any of us,” Snart says.

“Lenny, I know this might be hard to believe, but you are not in your body. You are in Barry’s. So, we have to fix that, and since the fix to everything else has been the jumpship, then we’re sending you two back through,” Mick says herding the two onto the jumpship.

“I still don’t know what you are talking about, but fine. If it’ll make you stop acting weird then I’ll do it,” Snart drawls, making Mick shudder and pray that he never has to hear that drawl in that voice ever again.

They close the door and send the jumpship through the timestream. “Well, looks like we’re back to waiting,” Cisco says just as the jumpship reappears behind him the displaced air knocking him and Axel over.

“Gideon? What happened?” Rip says.

“The time drive for the jumpship is broken, and it appears as though the temporal radiation has had an adverse effect on Mr. Snart and Mr. Allen,” Gideon supplies helpfully.

“What kind of adverse effect?”Mick asks opening the door of the jumpship.

“Oh god, not again,” Mick groans staring at the two adorable children wrapped up around each other...or more accurately Barry is cuddled up against Snart and Snart is curled up around Barry protectively.

“Good to know Lenny, protective instinct has always been there,” Lisa says as Axel takes a picture.

“I think I’m with Mick on this one, I’m moving somewhere else. Life is too crazy in Central. Maybe I’ll head to New York,” Mark says.

“No way, the security on places up there is ridiculous. You need to be a skilled grifter and thief to get in those places, and you’re an okay thief but you can’t con your way out of a paper bag, and I say that with the utmost love,” Lisa says.

“Have you spent much time up in New York?” Joe asks as Mick carries the two unconscious boys onto a cot...again.

“Nope, I just watch a lot of White Collar. Did you know that man who wrote it based Neil Caffery on a brother/sister duo he met on vacation is New York,” Lisa says with a smirk that has Joe staring at her.

“Close your mouth detective, you’ll catch flies,” Lisa says with a smile.

“Did she just imply that she and Snart were the inspiration for Neil Caffery?” Cisco says looking at Hartley who nods. 

“Oh they love the show, even got the guy who created Caffery to sign their special edition box set. The guy nearly had a heart attack when he recognized them,” Mick says chuckling fondly at the memory.

“Things were so simple before. I miss thinking about the crimes whenever I would think about one of you,” Cisco says.

“Trust us, the feeling’s mutual. Next time we have to face the Flash we won’t be able to forget his singing along to the Scooby- Doo theme song,” Mark says.

“Why were you watching…”

“Axel,” The all answer at once.

“It’s my favorite show, everyone has one. Lisa likes Star Trek, Hartley likes Lucifer, Snart adores White Collar, Mick has a thing for Hell’s Kitchen, Shawna likes House, Roy watches Criminal Minds religiously, actually we all do. My Dad watches old Batman episodes, Mark likes Gotham, and Sam and Rosa watch American Horror Story,” Axel says.

“Why do our supervillains watch the same shows I do?” Cisco asks.

“Um, because we are people,” Shawna says and Cisco face heats up in shame.

“Yeah, sorry. It’s hard not to think of you as committing crimes twenty-four seven,” Cisco says sheepishly.

“We get it, we had a hard time too. We thought you spent twenty-four seven stopping crime and superheroing,” Axel says giggling.

“Well, kinda. We work here so we don’t usually leave and Barry is on call all the time, even when he’s at work at the CCPD,” Cisco says.

“He needs a vacation,” James says.

“They’re waking up by the way,” Caitlin says and everyone rushes over to see. Snart slowly opens his eyes, looks up at everyone and bolts off down the corridor.


	27. The Adventures of Baby Barry and Little Leo

“Whoa, whoa! Kid slow down. We don’t want to hurt you,” Mick says skidding around a corner that he swore Snart went around too. He wasn’t far enough ahead to make it around another corner so...Mick looks up and there it is, a vent. Mick pokes his head up and can just spot Snart’s face through the grating.

“Hey there. I’m Mick, we aren’t going to hurt you. We just want to make sure you’re okay,” Mick says softly and then hears a tiny voice to his right.

“Hi Mr. Mick,” Barry says grinning from his side.

“Hey Barry. Think you could help me with Lenny here?” Mick asks Lifting Barry up to the grating.

“Hi, I’m Barry,” Barry says excitedly.

“Leo.”

“Oh, like a lion. That’s cool,” Barry says excitedly and puts a hand on the grating.

“Careful, it’s loose, it could fall and hit Mr. Mick’s foot making him drop you and you’ll get hurt,” Leo says softly.

“Then come on out and play with me, Mr. Mick and Mr. Oliver give excellent cuddles, and they’re really nice,” Barry says and Mick hears Leo move a little closer to the grate.

“I...I don’t know. There are a lot of people in there, so many people,” Leo says and Mick can hear the shudder in his voice.

“Lots of nice people that will be excited to be your friend if you let them,” Barry says grinning excitedly.

“Friends?” Leo asks and Barry nods.

“Yeah! And I’m the first. That makes us best friends!” Barry says excitedly wiggling in Mick’s arms.

“I’d like that,” Leo says moving closer and Barry pulls the grate off and Mick puts it on the ground and Barry sticks his head into the vent.

“Hi Leo, I like your eyes,” Barry says and giggles and Mick can see a flash of teeth and Leo smiles a little. 

“I...I think I’m ready to come out now,” Leo says eyes shifting to Mick. Mick nods and puts Barry down and picks up Leo and put him next to Barry.

“Hi Leo, can I hug you?” Barry asks and Leo nods and Barry hugs him. Mick smiles and leads them back to the others. Leo whimpers and tucks his head into Barry’s shoulder and flinches every time someone gets closed to him.

“Give him some space,” Mick snaps and Leo looks up at him and smiles.

“Thank you, I’m Leo,” He says and holds out his small hand to Mick and Mick shakes it. 

“How are the repairs to the jumpship coming?” Mick asks.

“They’re coming along, but I don’t know how long it’ll take to fix this thing, or if my fixes will make the ship safe for weird Twilight Zone powers,” Jax says from where he and Wally are under the jumpship. 

“Cool, is that real?” Leo asks and Barry pokes his head up.

“Yeah, it’s so cool. I got to ride in it. You barely know it’s moving. Plus Miss Gideon is so nice. She’s the best and she knows a lot,” Barry says leaning his head on Leo’s. 

“Wow, I want to ride on it,” Leo says excitedly and Mick smiles, he’s so used to Snart’s nerd outs being more contained, it’s nice to see him let go and have fun.

“Mr. Mick can we go to the park?” Barry asks looking up from where he’d been whispering with Leo.

“It’s the middle of the night Barry. Maybe tomorrow,” Mick says and the boys pout and Mick adamantly refuses to look up at them knowing that he’ll give in to the combination of Barry’s puppy dog pout and Leo’s curls and dimples. 

He grunts as he ends up with a lapful of squirming Leo,” who cuddles against him and Mick sees that Barry is clinging to Oliver like a baby opossum.

“You give the best cuddles Mr. Mick,” Leo says.

“No, Mr. Oliver gives the best cuddles,” Barry says and they switch cuddle buddies and Barry wraps himself around Mick’s arm and snuggles down. Mick watches Leo do the same with Oliver.

“No, Mr. Mick gives better cuddles,” Leo says.

“No, Mr. Oliver gives the best ones,” Barry says smiling at Oliver as he wraps himself around Oliver’s arm again. Leo and Barry inch a little closer to each other. Mick and Oliver glance at each other but won’t meet each other’s eyes.

“Imagine cuddles together with all four of us,” Barry says excitedly and then looks up at Oliver hopefully and Leo does the same with Mick. Mick grunts and moves next to Oliver and they let the boys lay across their laps cuddles up against one another. Mick has an arm trapped between them as does Oliver. 

“If someone takes a picture they’ll be doing dishes duty all month,” Mick says meeting each Rogue’s eye. They all put their phones back in their pockets.

“Mr. Mick will you tell us a bedtime story?” Barry asks and Mick crinkles his nose.

“Oh boy. Okay. Once upon a time, a young...prince was thrown into a dungeon with other people. Now the prince had a mouth that was bigger than he was. His first day there he got attacked by these mean highwaymen,” Mick begins and Leo and Barry stare up at him enthralled.

“Did he get hurt?” Leo asks quietly.

“A little, but then a dragon came and saved him,” Mick says.

“Did they live happily ever after?” Barry asks.

“Yes, they married and adopted a whole barrel of characters. A healer, a wizard, two imps, the prince’s sister, a siren, and three magicians,” Mick says and then looks down and sees that both boys are asleep, and if the fact that his head is on Mick’s shoulder is any indication, Oliver is asleep too. A snore draws his attention upwards and he sees that Lisa fell asleep on Sara, and that everyone else in the place fell asleep too. 

Mick smiles softly and shuts his eyes and sleeps.


	28. Park, Park, Park

“My daddy is a Doctor, he saves lives. What does your daddy do?” Mick hears Barry ask and Mick slowly starts to wake up.

“My daddy was a cop. Now he in jail,” Leo says stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“Oh, well, it makes no difference to me what your daddy did. You are you and he is him,” Barry says and hugs Leo tightly making Leo blush slightly. When they see Mick’s eyes open they grin and break apart.

“Park?” Barry asks excitedly giving Mick puppy dog eyes and Mick is almost able to say now but then Leo joins in with his cute little curls and big eyes and Mick sighs.

“Alright, I’m going to go get breakfast for you two. Stay out of trouble,” Mick says and heads out to the store. Barry and Leo share a look and run over to Axel and Sam.

“Mr. Axel, Mr. Sam! Will you help us with something?” Leo and Barry asks looking up at them.

“Sure kids what do you need?” Sam asks and they motion the two rogues down to their level. Sam and Axel kneel down and Leo and and Barry whisper in their ears and their faces break into huge smiles. And Cisco fears for the safety of the city if he’s being honest.

Mick comes back in with some bagels and muffins and finds Leo and Barry holding Axel’s duffel bag.

“What’s in the bag kids?” Mick asks setting up their juice and breakfast.

“Toys, Mr. Axel and Mr. Sam made them,” Barry says rushing over to quickly give them a hug. Mick smiles and helps them eat the food and then makes sure he has food for when they go to the park. 

“Barry, I want to ask you something important,” Mick says and Barry looks up at him.

“What is it Mr. Mick?”

“Leo is allergic to bee stings, so if he gets stung you need to tell me immediately and you have to keep an eye out for bees,” Mick says and Barry nods and holds Leo’s hand.

“Don’t worry Mr. Mick, I’ll keep Leo safe,” Barry says.

“And I’ll keep Barry safe too,” Leo says showing that same protective spirit that he’s always had. Mick smiles and takes to them to the park and Mick watches them dig through the duffel bag and pull out a crown, a sword, and a crown.

“What have you got there?” Mick asks mouth dry. 

“Costumes, I’m gonna be the prince, Barry is a gallant knight, and you can be the dragon,” Leo says smiling and Mick groans and rather than subject himself to the powers of the two boys he puts in the Dragon hat and they launch into a game of tag.

Mick smiles because Leo’s laugh is like music to his ears. He had so few reasons to laugh when they were together, what with the constant fear of Lisa or one of the Rogues getting hurt, or Lewis getting out, until he was killed, Len’s laughs were few and far between. Mick loves his husband’s laugh. His face breaks out into a huge grin that takes up his entire face and makes his dimples pop out and he finally looks at peace. 

Leo's laugh has a different effect. It makes Mick think about chasing after a kid with Len by his side. Helping with homework, making soup, it has him imagining what it would be like to raise a kid, but that's not something that's in the cards for him and Len.

“Mr. Mick! Watches how high I can go!” Barry yells and begins climbing up one of play structures.

“Barry! Be careful! You could fall and get hurt!” Leo calls up anxiously and Barry looks at him.

“I'll be careful, I promise Leo,” Barry says and gets all the way to the top and goes over to the huge slide up there.

“Mr. Mick, will Barry be okay?” Leo asks tugging on Mick's pant leg.

“Hey, relax Leo, these things have been child tested by kids for years,” Mick says but can't help but worry. Barry scooches to the top of the slide and pushes himself down and yells excitedly as he comes to a stop right in front of Leo and giving him a little bow that makes Leo giggle.

“Okay kids, time to head back,” Mick says and Leo and Barry pout.

“Oh no you don't. Pouting is not going to work on me this time,” Mick says covering his eyes.

“Pwease Mr. Mick,” Barry says and Mick feels his resolve wavering.

“Pwetty pwease,” Leo says and Mick cracks.

“Alright one more hour and then we head back,” Mick says making up his mind and promises not to get swayed.

Three hours later Mick finally gets to head back to the lab with two exhausted kids in his arms snoring and giggling in their sleep. Mick gets ice cream for the three of them to go and makes sure to freeze Barry and Len's for later.

“How are repairs coming?” Mick whispers as he lays the two boys on a cot and tucks them in. Leo whimpers in his sleep and reaches out looking for something and when he finds Mick's hand he cuddles against it, while Barry does the same with Oliver.

“They're not going well. I can't figure out what broke and how it caused the failure,” Jax whispers back and Mick nods.

“Do the best you can with the time you need. Snart will be fine. How much trouble can he be, he's attached to Barry's hip and Barry is practically angelic, with his goodness,” Mick says and Barry smiles in his sleep.

“How did you end up spending four hours at the park?” Cisco whispers.

“You try saying no those devious little faces,” Mick mutters before going back to sleep hoping Len remembers every moment of this so Mick can tease him about it.


	29. TP Dancing

Mick wakes up to Cisco yelling, “Barry, Leo put that down!” and sits bolt upright in bed.

“What’s going on?” Mick asks looking around to see Barry and Leo with several rolls of toilet paper running around the cortex and everyone wrapped up in toilet paper and Mick has to wonder what is keeping them from getting up and stopping the two troublemakers but then he sees a bit of rope under the paper and it makes sense.

“Mr. Mick!” Both boys squeal, running over to him rolls still in their hands.

“Freeze! What’s going on?” Mick asks as the boys halt in their tracks.

“Mr. Rip said that he’d be a better babysitter for us than a...a….a pirate?” Barry says then scrunches his face confused.

“No, pirates go argh, Mr. Rip said something else,” Leo says scrunching his face up as well trying to think of the word.

“Pyromaniac,” Jax says from where he’s glaring at Rip.

“Ah, so you two were defending my honor,” Mick says ruffling the hair of both boys.

“Yes we were,” They say proudly.

“Okay, what about the others?” Mick asks, wondering why they tied everyone up.

“We didn’t want them to start thinking they’d be better watchers than Mr. Mick either,” Barry says and Mick smiles, a preemptive strike, he’s taught them well.

“Thank you for thought, I think you both have scared them off from trying to take my job, but I want you to get them loose,” Mick says and the boys divide and Mick can’t help but notice they leave Stein and Rip for last.

“Finally,” Jax says and he and Wally head back towards the jumpship and try to get it working again.

“Careful, we’ve already had to deal with de-aging, I don’t want to have to deal with accelerated aging too,” Mick says and Jax shudders at the memory and then whispers the story to Wally who winces sympathetically. Mick watches Barry and Leo build a tower with blocks and Mick has to wonder what would have happened if Snart had grown up in a loving family. He probably wouldn’t have met Mick, or become a criminal, in fact he’d probably end up working in a museum or something else boring, but he’d probably be happy.

Leo runs up to Mick and begins climbing up him. Mick smiles and gives him a boost and Len climbs up onto his shoulders and hugs Mick’s head tightly.

“I’m glad I met you Mr. Mick. You’re very nice to me,” Leo says hugging his head as Barry cuddles up against Oliver. Oliver runs his hands through Barry’s hair.

“And you are very nice too Leo,” Mick says and Leo kisses Mick’s head and runs around with Barry, whose energy levels seem to have been replenished with a five minute cuddle session. The kids play around and Cisco groans as he looks at the screen.

“What now?” Mick asks wondering if they’re going to have another invasion, because that’s the only way this situation can get worse.

“No, Hartley’s parents are on TV,” Cisco says pointing to his screen and Hartley peers over Cisco’s shoulder mouth in a tight line. On screen Rachel and Osgood Rathaway are answering questions about Hartley’s status with the Rogues and the Rathaways share identical looks of disgust.

“Hartley stopped being our son some time ago. He did something thing that we would not tolerate and anything he has done since is not our concern,” Osgood says and before another question can be asked Hartley shuts off the feed. Mick immediately pulls him into a hug and then lets Axel hug him. Mick makes a point to remember to tell Len about this so they can have a little fun with the new Rathaway building and all the financial documents stored inside. Leo and Barry rush over to Hartley and give him tight hugs.

“When I sad me and Mommy do my favorite things,” Barry says and Hartley smiles and pulls out one of his flutes.

“Cool, you play really well?” Leo asks.

“Yeah, do you play anything?” Hartley asks.

“I’m learning the piano. I’m okay,” Leo says sheepishly and Mick and Lisa share a grin knowing Leo will grow up to be the best player they’ve ever met, even better than Hartley is.

Hartley plays a lively little tune and Barry goes over to Oliver and steps on the tops of his feet and they begin dancing. Mick watches as Leo reaches for him and they do the same and the other properly aged couples begin dancing too. Lisa and Sara sway together, Wally and Jax are a little awkward but seem to be enjoying themselves, Sam and Rosa dance in practiced union and Mark and Shawna pay no attention to the beat and just dance however they want. Mick smiles happy that the people he cares about are happy and safe.


	30. Ice cream For Dinner

Mick is settling Leo down for bed when Kendra comes in with coffee cups.

“Hey guys, I thought you all could use some fortification...are those baby Snart and Barry?” She says staring at the two children.

“Mommy?” Leo says quietly getting out of his cot.

“I... I…” Kendra says as little Leo rushes up to her to wrap his arms around his leg.

“Mr. Mick! Mr. Mick! This is my Mommy,” Leo says staring up at Mick and Kendra.

“Hi Mrs. Leo's Mommy, I'm Barry, I'm Leo's friend,” Barry says attaching himself to Kendra's other leg.

“I... I... it's nice to meet you Barry, has my little Leo been a good boy?” Kendra asks deciding that trying to explain that she's not Shirley Snart, thanks to Gideon she was able to find out her former self's name, would be too much work, especially when they hopefully won't be children for much longer. Besides, Snart deserves a couple more happy childhood memories.

“Yes Mrs. Leo's Mommy, Leo is really nice and he kept me safe when we went to the park and when he was hiding in the vent and he's my best friend!” Barry exclaims wrapping his arms around Leo while still holding on to Kendra's leg.

“I think Carter's gonna be jealous of all the attention you're getting from young men,” Sara says laughing.

“Speaking of, where is he? I've been meaning to ask since you showed up,” Ray says.

“I needed a break from him. He's my soulmate and everything but I can't stand being with him all the time. I need my space,” Kendra says looking around at the confused faces.

“I get it, Snart and I are the same way. We've known each other for thirty years, we each need to have our own time where we can just be ourselves. I garden, cook, or beat up drug dealers and Snart will bake, draw, or help women get into Planned Parenthood without having to deal with the protesters. I do it too, but I'm not as sneaky so I just shield them from the crowds as they go in. Usually an hour a day away from each other is good enough, it must be harder for you since you've spent lifetimes with him,” Mick says and Kendra smiles happy to find someone that gets it.

“Yeah, exactly!” She says nodding.

“Wait...you both volunteer at Planned Parenthood?” Cisco asks.

“Honestly Cisquito, if you're going to be surprised by every little thing, you might as well give up now on ever understanding anything,” Hartley says and Cisco ignores him.

“Mommy, can Barry sleep over when we get to go back home?” Leo asks batting his eyes up at Kendra.

“Of course sweetie, but we have to wait a little bit longer to head home,” Kendra says looking to Mick for help.

“Mr. Mick, Mrs. Leo’s Mommy, can we have ice cream?” Barry asks sweetly.

“It’s too close to bedtime,” Mick says.

“Oh, then can we stay up?” Barry asks.

“No, you’ll both be cranky tomorrow,” Mick says.

“No we won’t, we promise. We’ll sleep really good tonight,” Barry says and and Mick sighs knowing the eyes are about to come out, and now Mick knows why Snart was never able to say no to the Flash before now. Mick can't even say no to those puppy eyes.

“Fine, you two can stay up,” Mick says and the kids look up at Kendra for her permission too.

“Oh alright, hopefully by tomorrow Jax and Wally will have fixed whatever is wrong with the jumpship,” Kendra says and they cheer and Barry looks back up at Mick.

“Does this mean we get ice cream now?” Barry asks and Mick nods and Barry squeals happily hugging Leo.

“I guess I’ll go out and get some, what flavors does everyone want?” Mick asks and writes down what everyone wants and heads out and Leo crawls into Kendra’s lap when she sits down and Kendra absentmindedly starts running her fingers through Leo’s curls and Leo sighs happily and Barry cuddles against him. 

Mick finally comes back and distributes the ice cream to each person and then goes and sits down with Barry and Leo who eat their ice cream and take turns trying to feed Mick and Kendra. Mick and Kendra eat the ice cream humoring them and Barry and Leo grin and get into a sword fight with their spoons. Barry wins and scoops the last of Leo’s ice cream as his spoils but frowns and puts half on Leo’s spoon.

“There, we share the last bite,” Barry says and they clink their spoons together in a mock toast and eat them, grinning widely. Leo yawns and curls up over Mick and Kendra’s lap and Barry leads Oliver over and lays on his lap cuddled up against Leo. Kendra smiles and hums Leo to sleep.

“I feel bad that I can’t remember my life as his mother. With Aldus I started remembering the moment we met but with Snart...nothing,” Kendra says softly so as not to wake Leo.

“From what I understand you didn’t find Carter in that life. You slept with Lewis and had Len out of wedlock so you had to marry him. It could be the lack of Carter,” Mick says.

“If that’s the case, then how many kids could I have? I didn’t marry Carter in all of them, and in some we never met,” Kendra says.

“Hey, listen. Those other women, weren’t you. Only you are you. In each life you have different experiences, different social norms and expectations and different rules and beliefs. Each of your past lives are different from one another. So, don’t worry too much about them. If Snart thought you were anything like his mother he would have told you from the get go, but he knew that you and her shared a face but not much else,” Mick says and Kendra smiles softly.

“Thanks Mick, except I kinda do want to find out if I have anymore kids out there. It’s slightly exciting to know what each child becomes,” Kendra says.

“Well, you’re welcome at the Rogue’s house any time,” Mick says and she smiles and leans her head back and Mick watches exhaustion take over everyone in the room, except Jax and Wally who are still adamantly debating how to do something.

Mick too succumbs to his own tiredness and passes out on Oliver, for what Mick hopes will be the last time he has to do so and finally falls asleep.


	31. If I Were A Rich Man Singing In The Rain

Mick wakes up to the smell of something burning and his lap empty of children. He follows the burning smell to the mini kitchen he had set up and what Mick can only assume was supposed to be pancakes almost burned beyond recognition.

“What's going on in here?” Mick demands.

“I wanted to make breakfast for you and mommy. It was supposed to be a surprise,” Leo says sadly, looking at the disaster in a pan.

“I’ll make it,” Mick says and scrapes out the pan and starts making pancakes. He watches Leo and Barry as they play and starts humming under his breath absentmindedly. Leo’s head perks up when he begins humming louder.

“Mr. Mick knows If I Were A Rich Man?” Leo asks excitedly running over to him.

“Yeah, it’s from my favorite musical,” Mick says.

“Me too!! Me and Mommy watch it all the time! I don’t really understand everything going on in it but I like the singing and dancing. It’s fun,” Leo says and Barry perks up.

“I like Singing In The Rain! My Mommy loves it!” Barry says and giggles and starts singing and Mick can tell that Barry is a pretty good singer but Mick still prefers Len’s singing. He still remembers when Len sang his proposal all those years ago.

“My mommy and I love musicals. Mr. Mick can we watch some musicals?” Leo asks excitedly and Mick can’t say no to that excited gleam in his husband’s eyes.

“Sure, let’s get through breakfast first okay?” Mick says and they nod and Mick hands the plate with the pancakes on it to Leo and leads him outside to Kendra who had just woken up.

“Look mama breakfast in bed,” Leo says with a huge grin and Kendra smiles and takes the plate and gives Leo a hug.

“Mommy, Mr. Mick knows If I Were A Rich Man too!” Leo says cuddling against her and she pats his back.

“Mr. Mick has very good taste,” Kendra says with a smile at Mick.

“We have to watch Singing in The Rain and Fiddler on the Roof, anyone have any requests?” Mick asks.

“Music Man,” Stein says.

“I’d say Rent but I don’t think they are old enough for it,” Joe says.

“Same with Spring Awakening maybe they could get away with Le Mis,” Hartley says.

“Ooooh Mama Mia! They’ll love it,” Ray says.

“Grease,” Sara says.

“I’d say Wicked but it’s not in movie form,” Mark says.

“Pajama Game,” Roy says.

“Guys and Dolls,” Nate says.

“Newsies.” Cisco supplies.

“I don’t know if we have enough time for all of those. Jax and I should have this finished in a couple hours,” Wally says.

“Give us until after Singing In The Rain and Fiddler on the Roof, they’re their favorites,” Mick says and has Gideon project the movies onto the walls. Leo immediately starts singing during Matchmaker and Mick joins him for a rousing rendition of If I Were A Rich Man. Barry tries to sing along but he keeps giggling at the funny feeling of the words in his mouth, but when they watch Singing in the Rain Barry and Ray launch into a full tap number.

“It’s fixed,” Wally says once the credits roll and Mick nods and Kendra gives Leo a hug.

“Mr. Mick? What’s going on?” Barry asks.

“You and Leo are going for a ride,” Mick says and leads them onto the jumpship.

“Is this safe? Make sure Barry is properly strapped in. Triple check him please. Barry make sure to hold on to something just in case,” Leo says and Mick smiles at the protectiveness he hears.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be okay Leo, I have you with me to keep me safe. I trust you,” Barry says and Leo hugs him before Mick straps him in too and Mick exits the ship and it takes off and Mick begins pacing nervously.

“Micky, they’ll be fine,” Lisa says from where she’s doing Rosa’s hair while chatting with Sara. As soon as she says it the ship lands and Mick goes in and carries the now grown up Snart and Barry to their cots.

“Finally, no more de-aged superheros or villains. Life is normal again,” Cisco says.

“Roy was in a band,” Lisa says.

“Nevermind, nothing is ever normal in my life,” Cisco mutters, before searching the internet for evidence, much to Roy’s embarrassment when a picture of him in full punk metal gear is shown on the screen. 

“That’s going in an embarrassing pictures of the Flash’s villains calendar or something,” Cisco says and Roy rolls his eyes.

“No one would buy it, but whatever. I forgot how much weird my friends and I were. We actually thought one of the members of the band was a vampire ,” Roy says with a fond smile.

“I was much weirder, I had an a dream where I was a Jedi,” James says.

“I once dreamt I was a gladiator,” Mark says.

“I had a dream where I worked in a Newspaper office,” Shawna says.

“I had a nightmare where I was an undercover narcotics officer hunting Manson,” Sam says shuddering.

“I dreamt I was a teenage version of Dexter,” Axel says.

“”You are all weird as heck,” Jax says.

“If that calendar thing is real I have a picture of Mick and Lenny dressed as Heat and Cold Miser,” Lisa says.

“YES PLEASE!” Cisco says.

“Lise, don’t you dare,” Snart says and everyone looks at him and Mick rushes over.

“You, you?” Mick asks and when Snart nods Mick plants a kiss on him.

“What now?” Mark asks.

“Now, we wait for Barry to wake up and make a plan to catch the Nursemaid. Without anymore de-aging,” Snart says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paul Anthony (Roy Bivolo actor) was in a movie called Suck about a band with a vampire.  
> Mark Hamill (James Jesse actor) was Luke Skywalker  
> Liam McIntyre (Mark Mardon) was in Spartacus: Vengeance he was also in Wicked  
> Britne Oldford (Shawna Baez) was in Ravenswood where she worked in at a Newspaper  
> Grey Damon (Sam Scudder) was a cop on Aquarius  
> Victor Garber (Stein) was in Music Man  
> Jesse L. Martin (Joe) was in Rent  
> Andy Mientus (Hartley) was in Spring Awakening  
> Devon Graye (Axel) was a Teenage Dexter in Dexter the serial killer on Dexter  
> Also a surprising number of Rogues were on American Horror story


	32. Crash and Clang

Barry wakes up slowly memories of musical numbers and cuddles in the front of his mind and says, “please tell me that I didn’t sing, dance, and cuddle with Snart.”

“Believe it Scarlet. I’m almost certain that my joint pain is worse now,” Snart says from where he is holding an ice pack to the back of his knee.

“Oh boy if you're in pain now wait till you're older,” James says popping a twizzler in his mouth.

“Hey! Did you steal those from my candy drawer?” Cisco shouts and James shrugs.

“Now that Scarlet is awake we need an actual plan to deal with the Nursemaid. One that won't result in unleashing our inner children... again,” Len says.

“I think the key is her cellphone,” Axel says and everyone looks at him.

“That's right, after she hit all of you she got a phone call and left,” Barry says.

“The same thing happened when you got whammied the first time she was about to hit us when her phone rang and she had to leave,” Snart says.

“Okay, so how do we use that? I mean we don't even know her name, it's not like we can get her call records,” Hartley says.

“We could bug her phone,” Cisco says.

“We wouldn’t be able to get close enough to her to plant it,” Mark says.

“I could build something to listen in from a distance and record the conversation, then we could maybe track the phone and find her when she isn’t expecting us,” Cisco says.

“I don’t know, what of she zaps us again?” James asks.

“Then we go for another ride in the jumpship, plain and simple,” Len says and Cisco begins flipping through the different security camera feeds and Wells’ lab passes by, with his wheelchair front and center.

Everyone jumps when a beaker crashes to the floor, having dropped from Hartley’s hand and they turn to stare at him.

“Hart?” Axel asks seeing the faraway look in his fiance’s eyes and gently shakes him. Hartley’s breathing comes out harder and faster and Axel curses softly and pulls Hartley aside and begins whispering numbers to him.

“6,5,8,1,3,5” Axel whispers and Hartley repeats it back to him softly and begins breathing a little easier.

“4,1,8,4,6,9” Axel says and Hartley says them back and is a bit more calmer.

“Thanks Ax,” Hartley says hugging him. Axel gives him a kiss.

“Hart and I are going for a walk. If you need us, text us,” Axel says and leads Hartley out of the room.

“Damn, Wells screwed him up more than we thought,” Cisco says.

“You have no idea, what Wells did was the ultimate betrayal of trust, and there is no way that Hartley will be able to ever forget it. All we can do is support him, make sure we avoid the triggers, when we discover a new trigger we do everything to avoid it from happening again, we’re there when he needs it and we give him space, we take him therapy and we just do everything we can for him,” Sam says.

“You really care about him don’t you,” Cisco says.

“Yes we do, he’s like a son to the older rogues and a brother to the younger ones. We weren’t just blowing smoke when we said that the Rogues are a family,” Lisa says.

“We respect his needs, physical, emotional, and mental, and he respects ours if one of us were hurt he’d jump in to protect us, and we’d do the same for him. It’s a step in the right direction to even get him inside the lab. After he escaped the second time he couldn’t even handle this place’s name,” Rosa says.

“We had group therapy with him for it. It was easier for him. He saw men that he considered tougher more macho than him having the same debilitating reaction he was. It helped ease some of the toxic masculinity that his father instilled him,” Shawna says.

“What the hell did Wells do to him?” Cisco says.

“We only know bits and pieces about what happened,” Lisa says.

“Like what?” Cisco asks.

“It’s not our story to tell. If Hart wants you to know, you’ll know,” Mark says and Hartley comes back in with Axel drinking some bubble tea.

“Feeling better?” Mick and Len asks putting comforting hands on his shoulders.

“Thanks, yes I am. Axel helped me calm down and get my mind cleared,” Hartley says giving Axel a kiss.

“Hey, Hartley do you want to help me build the scanner?” Cisco asks and Hartley nods and follows him into the lab with a quick deep breath.

“While they do that I want us to choreograph exactly what we are going to do so that we can keep her there long enough for her phone to go off,” Snart says and they clear some space and begin planning out moves and how they are going to do what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm holding a contest, the winner will get to name the Nursemaid's alter ego. To win, you must either follow or be following my tumblr @hotforcaptaincold message me on tumblr, five (5) fandoms I am in, either by scrolling through my posts or any other way you can think of and then message me on tumblr the answer this riddle ""More precious than gold, but can not be bought. It can never be sold, but it's earned if it's sought. Though it be broken it can still be mended. At birth it can't start nor by death is it ended." You cannot google the answer I will know ;) Good luck!


	33. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter contains some violence in the form of a flashback.

_ A fist connects with his ribs driving Hartley to the ground. Harrison stands over him laughing as his foot connects with Hartley’s stomach. _

 

_ “You know the best part of all this Hartley? You can tell them everything and they won’t believe you. Just like after I fired you. I have all the cards, in fact I could say that it was self defense and they’d believe me,” Harrison says laughing and lands a kicks to Hartley’s back and Hartley cries out. _

 

_ “Stop, please! I’m sorry!” Hartley sobs out tears in his eyes even though he knows it won’t make a difference. Every night Harrison comes and beats him for hours and no matter how much Hartley begs, cries, and offers Harrison anything he can. _

 

_ “Oh Hartley, you could have saved yourself all this pain. You should have just stayed quiet about the Accelerator. You were my guy, we could have been great, but not anymore. You’re worthless Hartley, no one wants you around, no one cares about you. Not me, not them, and not your parents,” Harrison says spitting in Hartley and leaves the cell. Hartley curls up and lifts his shirt up to stare at the fresh marks on his skin alongside the old ones Harrison gave him. Hartley’s eyes sting and he can’t help but cry. _

 

“Hartley, are you ok?” Cisco asks seeing Hartley’s face turn red and tears slide down his cheeks.

 

“What? Oh yeah. I’m fine,” Hartley says shaking off his flashback and wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater and sniffling a little.

 

“Look, I know it’s not my place to ask, but I’m worried about you. Keeping things in isn’t going to help and you’re obviously reliving some serious stuff. You can tell me,” Cisco says and Hartley sniffles again.

 

“You won’t believe me,” Hartley says and goes back to his portion of the cell phone scanner. 

 

“I will,” Cisco says.

 

“No, he said you won’t and I know you won’t,” Hartley says.

 

“Okay, how about I tell you something and then you tell me something you are comfortable to tell me,” Cisco says and Hartley nods.

 

“I was the first to find out for sure that Harrison was really the Reverse Flash, unfortunately I figured it out in front of him and he...he has this thing where he can vibrate his hand through your heart and stop it. He….he couldn’t let me tell anyone so he did it to me. Luckily Mardon tried to destroy Central City and so I didn’t stay dead, but then my powers allowed me to see and feel what he did. For a couple months I had nightmares about him coming back and killing me again. I can’t even watch Wally and Barry vibrate without feeling a pain in my chest. I know that he can’t get to me anymore but the idea is still there,” Cisco says and blinks away some tears.

 

“T...the first time he came down to the cell in the pipeline he unlocked the cell and wheeled himself in and stood from his chair and immediately slammed his fist into my stomach. I dropped to my knees and he started hitting me over and over, but only where my clothes wouldn’t show. While he was hitting me he would call me worthless, useless, unwanted. He’d say how you and Caitlin wouldn’t believe that he attacked me for no reason, especially if I tried to tell you he was standing when he did it. He would used my crush on him against me calling me unlovable and stupid for thinking I ever had a chance with him. He’d beat me for hours and then leave and you’d come down with breakfast and barely even look at me for more than a second, just long enough to send my food in and then leave, and when Caitlin would come down to do the medical tests she’d ignore me because Harrison said he did my tests,” Hartley says and Cisco feels sick.

 

“I’m sorry,” Cisco says.

 

“And then you built that thing to screw with my hearing aids and Harrison would use that when he wasn’t with me. He could be in the cortex talking to you and pressing the buttons in his pocket and I would be on the ground screaming. Sometimes the others would fake a breakout so that Harrison would be forced to stop. That’s why I am so fiercely protective of me, they’re protective of me,” Hartley says and Cisco stares at him.

 

“I’m so sorry Hartley. We had no idea that was happening. We trusted Harrison and that trust led to you being hurt. I can’t tell you how sorry I really am and I don’t think I can ever make up for it,” Cisco says and Hartley gives him a thin smile.

 

“I don’t blame you Cisco, if the roles were reversed I would probably believe Harrison,” Hartley says looking away.

 

“Except you wouldn’t. I trusted that Wells knew everything about the accelerator and even if I didn’t I wouldn’t go to Wells and tell him. You found out and went to Harrison and told him. You trusted him, but when you found something that went against your trust you went to him and you didn’t back down. I don’t know what I would have done,” Cisco says.

 

“You would have done the same thing I did. You are good,” Hartley says.

 

“So are you Hartley,” Cisco says and Hartley smiles and looks back down at his work.

 

“Thank you Cisco...and if you ever need to talk about things Harrison did to you, you can talk to me and I’ll even give you the number of my therapist. Harley is the best therapist in Gotham and she’s very good at working with people in our situations,” Hartley says.

 

“Situations?”

 

“Superheroes and Villains,” Hartley says screwing something into place.

 

“Thank you Hartley. Wells was wrong about you,” Cisco says making Hartley look up.

 

“How so?”

 

“You never deserved Wells. You deserve better,” Cisco says and Hartley smiles and looks out at where he can see Axel practicing his juggling a huge smile on his face. When Axel catches him looking he blows Hartley a kiss with a bright smile.

 

“I know that now, and I found my better,” Hartley says and Cisco smiles.

 

“If anyone deserves to be happy it’s you and him,” Cisco says and Hartley smiles.

 

“Thank you Cisco, and I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you when I was here,” Hartley says.

 

“I don’t blame you Hartley, at least not anymore. Wells knew exactly what moves to make in order to turn us away from each other so that we wouldn’t team up and that you would be isolated,” Cisco says and smiles and Hartley smiles back and they go back to working on the phone scanner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And our winner is *drumroll* YasssCiscosPheonix. CONGRATULATIONS!


	34. Mickey

Hartley and Cisco look up when they hear a noise from the cortex and Snart shouting, “Now Mick’s been hit!” and they look out to see Snart standing there with a toddler wrapped up in what must have once been Mick’s jacket and Snart is cradling it against his chest.

“What happened now?” Caitlin asks.

“Mick got hit by the Meta when we went out to get something to eat. He shoved Lisa and I out of the way,” Snart says laying Mick on a cot.

“Then I guess we'll just have to wait till he wakes up to put him in the jumpship,” Caitlin says and Len sits on one of the cots cradling Mick in his arms waiting for him to wake up. Mick sleeps peacefully and begins humming until Mick relaxes in his arms and begins sucking his thumb.

“Does anyone know what kind of kid Rory was?” Sara asks eyeing the toddler with a little apprehension. Knowing Mick he will probably wake up and immediately throw a temper tantrum.

“Quiet and reserved,” Snart says without hesitation.

“Somehow I don't believe that,” Stein says as Mick wakes up. He blinks his eyes up at Snart and immediately bursts into tears and starts screaming.

“Knew it,” Stein mutters to himself. As Mick struggles in Snart's arms and nearly succeeds on taking a nosedive into the floor.

“Whoa whoa, calm down Mickey. You're safe, you're alright, just take a breath. He's not here he's not going to hurt you,” Snart says softly running his hands through Mick's hair.

“Pwomise?” Mick says quietly and Snart nods.

“Promise, he's not going to hurt you,” Snart says and Mick falls back asleep.

“He who?” Nate asks staring at Mick.

“Mick's old man,” Snart says and Mick tenses up in his sleep a little at the mention of his father but Len rubs his back soothingly. 

“I knew his dad was a dick but why is he so terrified of him?” Nate asks.

“Do you really need me to answer that Nathaniel? I think we both know you already have a decent idea as to why,” Snart says and Nate falls quiet.

“We should send him through the jumpship while he's still asleep,” Caitlin says.

“Give me one hour okay. Mick deserves at least one moment of a happy childhood,” Snart says carrying the still sleeping toddler outside, after changing him into kid clothes, and to the local carnival.

“Whah?” Mick says when he wakes up looking around at all the bright lights.

“It's a carnival. You like carnivals right Mickey?” Snart asks.

“No clowns!” Mick says hiding his face.

“No clowns here. I promise,” Snart says, he'd made sure to check.

“Who you?” Mick asks.

“My name is Lenny,” Snart says taking Mick to get his face painted and pays for Mick to play some of the games.

“Why you being nice? You aren't one of those weird men that Miss Williams warned the class about are you?” Mick asks a little whiles later.

“No, but I know what you're going through at home and wanted to give you something someone with a normal childhood would have,” Snart says and Mick wins twin stuffed koala bears that hug and gives one to Snart.

“We friends?” Mick asks.

“Yeah Mickey. We're friends,” Snart says and puts his bear in one of his pockets and takes Mick on some of the rides. 

By the time they head back to the lab Mick is passed out in Snart's arms. Snart smiles and puts him in the jumpship, allowing it to change Mick back. Everyone else is asleep so he simply dresses the now adult Mick and cuddles with him on one of the cots before dozing off with the two bears cuddled together.

“Hey sleeping beauty, time to wake up. Today's the day we put the plan in action,” Mick says gently shaking Snart awake.

“Five more minutes,” Snart grumbles trying to hit Mick with the bear.

“Hey hey, I won that for you so respect it. Now get up before I tickle you,” Mick whispers and Snart sits up, grumbling about heartless husbands.

“When this over we'll both sleep in for a week deal?” Mick says pressing a kiss to Snart's temple making the younger thief nod.

“Okay the phone tracker is done. All we need it to get near enough to her to scan the phone frequency,” Cisco says.

“So Wally and I'll be playing distraction while you all hide in various places with the scanners. One of them has to be able to pick up her phone, then all we have to do is follow it to her home and make a plan,” Barry says and Snart nods and takes the scanner that Hartley gives him.

“We'll be in teams of two to make sure that there's someone to watch your back,” Hartley says and of course he teams up with Axel.

“What if Barry or Wally are in danger?” Mark asks.

“That's where I come in. If they get too close to being hit I'll vibe them out of there,” Cisco says and they head out and take their positions around corners, under and in cars, on rooftops, and in various other places as Wally and Barry zip around being all...Flashy.

It isn't long before the Nursemaid makes an appearance. Sending a shot at Wally that the younger speedster easily dodges.

Snart immediately turns on his scanner trying to get it as close to her as possible.

Wally dodges another attack from her and Barry tries to get in close to her but she easily sends him running away with a near miss

“I've got the frequency. Fall back,” Hartley says in the comm link and Cisco vibes them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter break starts tomorrow so I won't be updating until January 14th 2018, which weirdly happens to be my 21st birthday.
> 
> See you then <3


	35. Day Trip

“Do you have a signal?” Barry asks as they all go into the lab after escaping the Nursemaid.

“Yeah, she’s heading to Keystone. She’s been stationary for a while. I think she’s at home now,” Cisco says and they each get in some StarLabs vans and they drive through the seemingly normal residential street.

“This doesn’t look like a villain’s evil lair,” Cisco says confused.

“Of course not. The market for evil lairs has dried up. Now people are just getting homes to use,” Snart says not looking up from the puzzle he’s working on in the back. Barry rolls his eyes and they park a little ways down the street from the phone location and Joe gets out to go and knock on the door. Barry is practically vibrating with nervous energy as Joe approaches the door and Joe looks over at something that they can’t see because of some bushes.

“Can you stop that? I don’t need a full body vibrator next to me,” Hartley snaps shifting away from Barry draping over Mark to get away.

“Sorry I’m nervous. He’s going up to a very dangerous Meta,” Barry says.

“Technically all she did was de-age us. Not very dangerous if you ask me. She left after each time,” Mark says as Joe races back to the van.

“Joe? What’s wrong?”

“We have a problem,” Joe says leaning through the window.

“What kind of problem. Is the Nursemaid not in there?” Barry asks.

“She’s in there,” Joe says.

‘Then what’s the problem?” Axel asks.

“There’s also a kid in there,” Joe says and they all stare at him.


	36. Surprise

“A kid kid, or a kid like we were?” Mark asks and Joe shrugs.

“I don’t know, but I think that it may be a kid, there’s a lot of toys in the yard and some of them have a lot of wear and tear on them,” Joe says and Cisco types the address into his phone and waits and then says, “The house is owned by a Miss Crystal Adolescile. She has a son named Dylan age two.” Barry quickly changes into street clothes and goes up to the house and knocks on the door.

A boy, who must be Dylan, peeks out from behind the curtain and Barry smiles at him as non threateningly as he can and he sees the boy yell for his mother, before running off and away from the window.

Barry gulps and the door opens a little and The Nursemaid peeks her head out and looks at him.

“If you’re selling something, I’m not buying,” she says.

“But it’s for a good cause. The children’s cancer fund. You don’t have to buy anything anyway. I’m just supposed to take a picture of me with curtains with flowers on them,” Barry says.

“What?”

“I’m sorry, I’m getting ahead of myself. People always say that I move to fast...but that’s not the point. I’m taking part in a scavenger hunt to help raise money for charity, and I need a picture of me with curtains that have flowers on them,” Barry says.

“Well, I’m not letting you into my house,” she says incredulously.

“You don’t have to. You could bring the curtain out to me, or you could close them so I can take the pick through the window with them,” Barry says and she sighs.

“Fine, give me a minute and I’ll bring one out to you, but you get one pic, if it’s too blurry or messed up it’s not my problem,” she says and goes back inside and Joe gets into position and she comes back out with the curtain and Joe tells her to freeze and he arrests her. 

“You are under arrest for the assault of the Flash, Leonard Snart, Lisa Snart, Mick Rory, Hartley Rathaway, Roy Bivolo, Shawna Baez, Mark Mardon, Axel Walker, Rosa Dillon, Sam Scudder, and James Jesse,” Joe says and then finishes reading her her rights.

“Whatever you do don’t let the Flash take me into custody,” she says and Barry freezes.

“Why?”

“Because when he takes someone they’re never heard from again,” she says.

“Is that why you attacked him?” Joe asks.

“Yes, I new that since I was a meta that it was only a matter of time before he came and took me. I didn’t know what he would do to Dylan if I told him about him and if I didn’t tell him then Dylan would have no one to look after him and no one would know he was here,” she says and Barry feels back that he’s inspired this much fear in a citizen that has done no real crime and he pulls out his phone and pretends that he got a call and goes back to the car and tells the Rogues about what happened and why she attacked.

“Well it’s not like any of us can really press charges. We’re wanted criminals and you have a secret identity to protect,” Snart says and Barry has to admit that he has a point. It’s not like he ever filed charges and the police were never called on her. Barry quickly changes back into his suit and speeds in front of her and she flinches back.

“Detective, I don’t wish to press charges. Neither do her other victims. She was acting in self defense. However, I would like to assure her that the only Meta’s I locked up were the ones that committed a crime with powers that Iron Heights couldn’t contain,” Barry says and Dylan comes running out of the house.

“Flash! Flash! Look mommy it’s the Flash!” he shouts and Barry distracts him long enough for Joe to uncuff Dylan’s mom.

“I see that baby,” she says and takes his hand and leads her son back inside. Before she shuts the door she mouths a thank you to Barry and he nods.

“Well that was rather anticlimactic,” Hartley says as Barry gets back in the car.

“At least no one was hurt, and I have one less Meta to worry about attacking me,” Barry says and they go back to Star Labs and the Rogues quickly grab their stuff.

“Well Scarlet, that was fun. Let’s hope we never have to team up again,” Snart says and Rosa and Caitlin share a look that no one else seems to notice.

“Technically you owe us for restoring you to your adult selves,” Cisco says.

“Then you owe us for helping Barry when he was de-aged,” Hartley says.

“Then you owe us for building car seats for the Waverider,” Cisco counters.

“Then you owe us for helping build the receivers for The Nursemaid’s cellphone,” Hartley says and Cisco remains quiet.

“It doesn’t matter if you’re even or not. I have to bring you all in,” Joe says.

“Quick question Detective West, there are eleven of us and only one of you. How are you supposed to take us all in?” Snart asks and Joe blinks.

“I still have to try,” Joe says putting his gun away.

“Next time try when there’s less of us,” Snart says and they leave and go to their safest safe house.

“If I never see a child again it will be too soon,” Mark says and Rosa clears her throat.

“Sammy, remember when Dr. Snow wanted to talk to me in private? Well, apparently I’m pregnant,” she says and Sam turns red in the face.

The Rogues will later deny this, but Rosa prides herself on being the only person to successful cause every male rogue to pass out simultaneously and if you ask Lisa nice enough she’ll provide you with the lovely blackmail photos, she, Rosa, and Shawna posed the men for, after they went out to celebrate the existence of their newest Rogue. After a short debate on who gets to be Godmother Rosa decides that they’ll do two sets, one where she picks the godmother and one where Sam does. Thereby ensuring both of them the honor as well as saving Central City from the epic battle of Shawna and Lisa trying to prove who would be the better Godmother.

When Sam regains consciousness he scoops her up into his arms and gives her the biggest kiss he’s ever given her. When he finds out about the two sets of Godparents he kisses her even deeper, because trying to pick between Lisa and Shawna is a headache he does not need.

But it looks like they’ll be spending more time with Team Flash than they originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's an epilogue chapter and then that's it the story is over. Whaaaaaa! But don't worry, I'll be writing a sequel to this fic focusing on the Rogues and Team Flash dealing with Rosa's pregnancy. So, the link to the first chapter of that will be given in the last chapter of this fic.


	37. Epilogue

“Daddy? Will you an Papa take me to the park tomorrow?” Captain Singh hears his new daughter ask from where she’s holding tightly onto his hand.

“I don’t know sweetheart, work has been weird lately. But, I know Papa will take you,” Singh says and hugs her. It’s not a lie, the criminals have been acting weird whenever they come across him and Joe. One criminal had even shot one of their crew members who was about to shoot Singh. When he’d been interrogated the crook refused to explain why he had done it but Joe seemed to know, but if he did he wasn’t saying anything. 

“Daddy? Loud noises!” She cries and Singh snaps back to the present to hear a security alarm blaring from the jewelry store across the street and he sees the Rogues, minus Rosa who hasn’t been at any of their crimes for the last three weeks, exiting out of the store and he pushes his daughter behind him protectively. He doesn’t really think they’ll do anything to him with his daughter there but he doesn’t want to take that chance.

“Captain Singh, congrats on the new member of your family. Your daughter couldn’t have two better fathers,” Snart says holstering his gun and Singh notices the others putting their weapons away.

“Yeah! My Daddy and Papa are the best,” she squeals and Singh smiles softly.

“Make sure to do lots of magic tricks for her. Especially when she’s sick or sad,” Axel says and Singh has to wonder how he knows that he does magic. He’s never shown a magic trick to anyone but Rob and those kids at Star Labs a few weeks ago.

“Hey Captain Singh, what’s an STD?” Mardon asks and Singh has a very vivid memory of one of the kids at Star Labs that had been de-aged asking him that same question. It has to be just a weird coincidence because no way would Allen let him babysit the de-aged versions of their most wanted criminals. Singh watches as they all pile into the vans that are idling on the street waiting for them.

Before they take off Lisa Snart sticks her head out the window and says, “Hey Captain Singh, where do babies come from?” Before the car she’s in drives off leaving Singh alone with his daughter on the street staring at the place where the car had been, vowing that come Monday morning he’s going to have a nice long chat with West and Allen.

A tug on his pants leg makes him look back down at his daughter.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Singh asks.

“Daddy, where do babies come from?” she asks and Singh groans and curses the Rogues in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys it's been a blast, but this is the end of Age of The Rogues, but don't worry there's a sequel out called Child of The Rogues that can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13831860

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi on Tumblr @HotForCaptainCold and let me know what you think :)


End file.
